Rise Of The Durins
by Gloria Regali
Summary: In Erebor two weeks after the battle for the mountain Ailyn daughter of Thorin wakes with a start. Disoriented and still healing from her injuries she goes in search for the rest of her kin. Much to her dismay all things are not right in the Mountain. While Thorin is bedridden, Dain becomes a problem. The younger Durins must try to retain order. Together they will rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here is a new story I am posting! I have been working on this for some time now, and the story is very close to my heart. I know it may seem silly but The Hobbit means quite a lot to me, and I wish to do justice to Tolkien's work and characters, as well as Peter Jacksons movies. So for that reason I may have long chapters, or short ones, and I will be taking great care of the story, and if I post a chapter and soon find that I do not think it fits, or depicts the characters correctly I may take it down and replace it, I will also be taking my time wit the writing as well. So sorry if this annoys anyone, but like I said, I really want and wish to do justice to Tolkien, Jackson, and all the characters of The Hobbit. I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Rise Of The Durins 1

**Hey guys! Hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not know JRR Tolkien's Characters**

* * *

She could feel the warmness around, the more she came to her senses the more the intensity grew. Ailyn laid still for a few moments, her eyes closed, in her ears there was nothing but a ringing. Imagines came flashing back to her. Fili falling...Kili screaming...a red hot pain in her side, her father's war cries. A groan of pain erupted from her lips as she shot up before slumping over again. Heaving in breathes she gently ran her hand down her left side. She sucked in a deep breath as she came to her lower abdomen that had been wrapped in white cloth. She knew was laid beneath. She remembered the blade piercing her armor. Then her skin. Closing her eyes she banished the thought before it could make her sick. Casting her eyes around she found herself in a room, dimly lit by a fire, and lanterns spaced about the room. Ignoring the pain in her side Ailyn made to move from the bed. _She had to find her cousins. Her father._ She had to make sure they were okay.

 _They had to be okay_.

She would not let herself think of an alternative. Although moving might not have been the best decision, no one was in the room to stop her. Her legs wobbled as she stood, her limbs sore and painful to move. Stumbling back her hand instinctively landed against the wall. Letting out a groan of frustration she pushed from the wall before finding a pile of loose fitting clothes sitting on a chair near the bed. Biting back her groans of pain she slipped on the dark blue shirt, and black pants that hung loosely around her waist, and around her nightgown she had found herself in. Peering out from the door she saw the familiar green stone and gold of Erebor. Taking advantage of the empty corridor, she began her descent down the hall.

The further she traveled the more she found out what had been happening while she slept. Slowly she realized that the mountain was stone by stone beginning built back up. Hope filled her as she looked over towards the entrance of the mountain. Dwarves were running about, hammers were clancking as they began to reform and rebuild Erebor. She felt herself move towards them, not truly knowing that she way swaying from her path, as she took a tender step down a flight of stone stairs. Again without thinking she took another step, but this time she did not land. Ailyn let out curse under a hiss of pain as she hit the stone steps, her back breaking her fall as her legs crumbled beneath her. Closing her eyes she stayed there for a moment, while the nerves in her body screamed. Her eyes only opened again when her name was called out. Suddenly she was being pulled to her feet by gentle hands. Shaking her head, a familiar Dwarf came into view making Ailyan smile.

"Bofur!" She exclaimed pulling her friend into a strong hug, "Durin's beard I am glad you are alright."

"What ar' ye' doing here?" He looked at her with wide eyes, holding onto her arms he began to look her over for wounds, "how long have ye' been up?"

"I just woke." Ailyn looked around, "how long has it been Bofur? Where is everyone? Where are Fili and Kili, my father?" Ailyn's heart began to pound as she bombarded Bofur with questions.

"Slow down Lassie." Bofur patterned her gently on the shoulder, "it's alright." He began to lead her back up the stairs slowly, "come I'll take ya to your cousins." Bofur walked through the halls of Erebor at a reduced speed, taking into account the injuries that were still very apparent in the Darrowdams appearance. Although she said nothing he could see the stiffens of her limbs as she walked, the scratches along her arm, the light brown brusies on her face. She too ignored the pain and numbness of her injuries, only interested in what was ahead of her. The further they walked through the mountain the more impatient Ailyn became, she wanted to take off, and run to wherever Bofur was taking her. She had no more time for slow walking, or looking around at the mountain.

"Right here Lassie." Bofur pointed at a door on the right. Ailyn pushed off from Bofures shoulder much to his protest, grimacing as she stumbled before finally reaching the door. Using all of her strength she pushed the door open, her gaze meeting tired ones, which quickly widened in surprise. Ailyn grinned and bound across the room before Fili caught her in his arms.

"Ailyn!" The Golden haired Dwarf exclaimed gathering his cousin in his arms.

"Fili, thank Durin's beard you're alright!" Ailyn laughed joyfully, before turning to Kili who had stood slowly. He smiled brightly as he hugged his cousin. Bofur stood back with loving smile plastered across his face as he watched the three embrace.

"We didn't know you were up." Fili slumped back onto the bed behind him, resting his right leg on the edge of it.

"I only just have." Ailyn answered a wait lifting from her chest, as she sat on the edge of the bed facing Fili, while Kili sat with his legs crossed on the other side, "are you two alright?" She asked memories flashed in her head, "Fili that last thing I saw of you…" Her voice began to fade, "I thought you would have been gone for sure."

"So did I." Fili shook his head casting his eyes to his lap, "the ground was freezing. I only remember it in pieces really," he shrugged, "but I'm alive."

"Barely." Kili protested, "you didn't wake until five days ago! I on the other was the first to wake." His tone became more serious, "it was very weird. Everything was dark and closed off. I heard rustling when I tired to sit up. Then before I knew it Bifur was yelling at me." The raven haired boy laughed lightly, "I didn't know if he was angry or upset."

As the three exchanged stories Ailyn watched them carefully. Kili had the most color back in his face and light in his eyes. He talked with vigour and excitement. He had a few scratched that were beginning to even out with his skin, but she did notice that his left arm was completely wrapped in a bandage. Opposite of his brother Fili still looked very tired, and was often rubbing his leg which she guessed was no doubt sore from his fall. She was pleased to see him smile, although there was a large split up his cheek and many bruises, and every time he laughed he seem to flinch lightly. Ailyn then began to think what she herself looked like but guessed no better than her cousins. She was beginning to feel the effect of her venture through the mountain so close after she had woken, if she could she would have fallen asleep right there in the room Fili and Kili seemed to be occupying but the nagging in the back of her head would not let her. Slowly Ailyn turned back to Bofur, who was still standing by the door.

"Where is Adad?" She questioned calmly but her skin immediately began to heat up as Fili and Kili fell quiet, and solemn look took over Bofur's features. Standing again Ailyn asked in a more demanding tone, " _where is my father_?" A knot formed in her stomach as again she was only greeted by silence.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think if you so desire!:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope the story is going to peak your interests! Keep reading it will get quite interesting! I promise!**

* * *

When Bofur went to further explain Ailyn was no longer listening, "where is he?" She murmured under breath as she leaned against a wall her chest beginning to heaven.

"Ailyn." Fili spoke softly, "you shouldn't see him right now." He went to touch her arm but she pulled it away.

"Why not!" She demanded her eyes filled with anger, "why can I not see my father! Is he breathing?!" She turned her gaze towards Bofur her eyes now filling with tears, "Bofur please tell me that he is breathing."

"He is Lassie." Bofur nodded slowly. Ailyn took in a deep breath and swallowed before looking at the three again, "then why should I not see him?" Her jaw clenched together.

"He hasn't woken Ailyn." Fili's eyes held regret, "and he has been taken ill. No one knows with what." His voice lowered and slowed as Ailyn began to rise slowly.

"Ailyn." Bofur took a step towards as she took a step backwards.

"I have to find him." Ailyn spoke only to herself as she turned to the door and before anyone could stop her she was gone. Ignoring the protests of her body, Ailyn ran. With all her might and strength she ran through the halls not stopping despite the feeling of burning that had started to grow within her lugs. She truly had no idea where she was going but that did not stop her. Either she would eventually find what she was searching for, or she would run into a Dwarf that would help her whether they right or not. Eventually she came to a skidding halt behind a railing of gold from a balcony looking upon the Gallery of Kings.

"Galley of Kings." Ailyn turned to look around, "the royal quarters should just be above." Her eyes locked on a set of stairs, her feet were all but ready to take off when someone called her name.

"Ailyn! Wait!" Kili jogged towards his cousin stopping to catch his breath in front of her, "just. Stop for a moment." He put his hand up, "you shouldn't really be running."

"Neither should you by the sound of your breathing." Ailyn countered brining her hand to cup her side. Kili waved his hand, "that isn't important. Fili sent me to come get you back."

" _Not_ until I find my Adad." Ailyn protested firmly, "then and only then." Kili looked around before letting out an exasperated breath, "fine. Come on." Ailyn looked at him surprised. Kili held out his hand, "well if you aren't gonna stop, then I might as well you."

"Thank you, Kili." Ailyn took his hand grateful before the two began their slow descent up the towering staircase leading to the royal chambers.

"Why aren't you and Fili up here yet?" Ailyn questioned glancing around.

"Fili can't go up and down the stairwells yet." Kili answered, "I didn't want to leave him alone, or you." He focused on his footing as they neared the top.

"Why was I in a different room?" Ailyn asked recalling how far her room was from her cousins.

"Once Thorin fell ill Oin moved us apart until we woke up." Kili explained, "he didn't want anything else happening. When I woke and was able to move I went between sitting in your room, and sitting with Fee." Kili went on to explain what had happened after the, and after he had awoken, "it was very boring, they wouldn't let me get up for the longest time, or even leave my room at time." Kili frowned, "but I feel as if that was more of Dains orders than anyone else's."

"Dain?" Ailyn turned her head to her cousin. Kili nodded, "he stayed here after the battle. He is still here in fact."

"And the others? What about the others in the company?"

"Balin is helping with organizing cleaning crews for the mountains. Dwalin hasn't left Thorin's side. Pins his going back and forth between all of the wounded, Ori, and Dori have been helping him. Everyone else has been helping clean and rebuild. Although theses upper chambers were untouched." Kili gestured to the stone around them.

"Were those Dains men by the front of the mountain?" Ailyn continued to bombard Kili with questions, "there are so many of them...is Dain still in charge of them?" Kili opened his mouth before pausing in thought, "I believe that Balin might be better at explaining things than me, Ailyn." Kili glanced over her and Ailyn fell silent nodding.

When they came to the Kings quarters Ailyn was not sure that she would bale to enter. Despite the fact that she needed to see her father the moment she walked through the doors everything would become very real. She knew the price of battle and in truth once she walked through the doors, she would know what price her father had payed.

When the doors first opened and the two stepped inside what little movement was happening in the room ceased, and everything fell quiet.

"Durins name." Dwalin spoke looking at the two his eyes settling on Ailyn.

"You should thank him brother." Balin said happily making his way to Ailyn before greeting her with a warm hug, "it is a great to see you Lassie."

"You too Balin." Ailyn returned the hug gracious before looking at the others in the room. Dwalin gave her a soft smile that she returned. Ori hugged her next, she was grateful to see the young dwarf alive and well noting only a few scratches on his face. She had no doubt that Dori and Nori took care of him during the battle.

"You are supposed to be in bed." Oin scolded her before patting her on the arm softly, "you gave us all a fright."

"I think I scared myself a bit." Ailyn lowered her voice as her gaze fell upon the bed towards the back of the large chamber. In a haze she crossed the room quickly coming towards the right of the bed. Thorin laid in the center of it, still and unmoving. Ailyn swallowed as her mouth went dry, staring at her father. Although now he did not look like her father at this moment. His eyes was dark, while the rest of his skin was pale racked with cuts and purple bruises. Although he looked cold, and shivered when Ailyn gently grasped his hand his skin was hot. She sunk into a chair near the bed, settling her arms on the side of the bed, "what is wrong with him?" Her eyes scanned over the Dwarfs fear igniting in them as Oin shook his head wandering closer, "we do not know." His voice was gruff but gentle, "he fell sick shortly after the battle."

"But he is strong." Ailyn whispered looking back at Thorin, closing watching his chest rise and fall through the blankets, "he is surly stronger than this."

"…He would be." Oin shook his head again, "but his wound has become infected, and we do not know what he is sick with. So, we cannot-"

"Treat him?" Ailyn asked quickly fear lacing her voice.

"We are treating him Ailyn." Dwalin spoke firmly but gently, "have no fear of that lassie."

"But he is not awake." Ailyn whispered to herself laying her head on the edge of the bed, her hand still wrapped around Thorins. She stayed there for despite the protests of the elder Dwarfs, soon she fell into an unpeaceful sleep.

" _Careful now." Thorin whispered gently as he clasped his large hand around his daughters small one, helping her guide the silver carving knife over the wood as she stared at it intently. Wanting nothing more than the piece to be perfect like the ones she had see in the shop of Mister Bofur. Like the ones she had watched Mister Bifur carve again and again. She smiled quickly as the tail of the horse began to form before returning to her gaze of focus._

" _Do you know this symbol?" The large dark haired Dwarf pulled the Dwarfling up onto his lap, pointing to the symbol he had added._

" _It is our symbol." She spoke with a smile, grabbing and inspecting her newly crafted horse. The Dwarf smiled at the Dwarfling, "yes it is. With this, you shall never be lost." He whispered placing a soft kiss to the top of her head, "ever."_

Ailyn woke with her head snapping up as a loud crash ran through the room.

"Sorry." Kili apologized as he bent and picked up a metal bowl, "didn't mean to wake you."

"How long have I been asleep?" She turned to look around seeing, Oin sitting at a large wooden desk stirring something, and Dwalin in the corner still.

"Only an hour or two." Kili answered watching as Oin worked, but Ailyn could tell he was slightly bored.

"Where is Balin?" She sat up more, watching her father. There had been no change.

"Attempting to reason with _Dain_." Dwalin scoffed, "there is no such thing. _Dain and reason_." Again he scoffed grunting in disapproval. Dori sent him a warning look but he just dismissed it. "We should have just thrown him out." Dwalin went on, "his Dwarfs all over the mountain, him strutting around as if we was king." Ailyn looked at him confused, "what do you mean by that? Dain is not king."

"Nay, but he doesn't seem to know that." Again Dwalin scoffed with distaste and Ailyn turned her attention towards Kili in question. He glanced at Oin before letting out a sigh, "after the battle, since all of us were unconscious, he has seemed to make himself at home."

"There was no other heir to succession." Dori continued, "Dain saw it was his duty to step up."

"But Balin…" Ailyn looked over the faces of the Dwarves, all of them seemed to have a solemn and distasteful look about them at the mention of Dain Ironfoot. A knot formed in Ailyns stomach, "has he not be…helpful? Surly he has fulfilled the promises that were made. Erebor is being rebuilt, as is Dale…" She slowed her speech as Kili shook his head regretfully.

"Dain has not sent provisions." Kili answered, "nor has he been completely hospital to the people of Dale. Or that of the Elves." His voice was gentle. Ailyn was aware that her younger cousin had some sympathy towards _some_ Elves since Mirkwood, but she still knew that other Dwarves held grudges against the Elves. She herself did not entirely know where she herself stood on those grounds. They did fight with the Dwarves in the battle for the mountain.

"I must speak with him." Ailyn stood abruptly, but grimaced as pain shot through her side.

"Careful now Lassie." Oin stood slowly, "I need to check your wounds before you move anymore." He walked towards her ushering her back to the chair.

"But the men in Dale." Ailyn protested, "or the Elves…surely Dain is not being gentle with that alliance either." She clenched her teeth as Oin inspected her wound before changing the bandages, "how is your pain?"

"Fine." Ailyn nodded, "all of me is sore from time to time. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Dain has no love for Elves?" Kili shrugged leaning back on a wall, "but then again that is not new."

"But is not kind towards the race of man?" Again Ailyn stood, more slowly this time, "surly something must be done."

"Balin is speaking with him." Dwalin announced before looking over at Ailyn, "as is Fili. But Dain is at the moment in charge. Balin does not wish to anger him, since Thorin is not yet awake, and The Ironfoots outnumber us greatly."

"I must still talk to them." Ailyn walked towards the door, "where are they meeting?"

"I'll take you." Kili opened the door, "but perhaps we should change you into different clothes that fit you better." Ailyn looked down at her clothes with a nod, "perhaps that is a good idea."

* * *

Again the two cousins walked through the mountain, Ailyn now dressed in a blue shirt with a loosely tightened grey leather corset that looped around the shoulders. Then tighter fitting pants tucked into Dwarven boots. Kili began to make his way to the lower levels of the west of the Lonely Mountain.

"What is he like?" Ailyn asked as they descended down a flight of stairs slowly, "Dain Ironfoot?" Kili thought for a moment before answering, "firm, loud, stubborn. At times very arrogant. He seems to have a set mind in most matters. No love for the Elves. No real fondness of the race of men either."

"Sounds pleasant." Ailyn gave a doubtful laugh. What Kili had spoke about Dain Ironfoot quickly became apparent as when the two entered the council room Dain had just slammed his fist on the table, facing Fili and Balin who were seated on the other side.

"Ye' cannot trust the pointy erd' bastards!" He exclaimed not noticing the entrance of the two Durins, "nay! Ye' shall not send supplies 'r money to the race of man neither! It'll run ye' dry."

"We made a deal with the men of Dale. With King Bard." Fili answered in a stern tone, "we cannot afford to go back on our word, and make enemies of them. We have _more_ than enough gold. As for the Elves we must try our best to make allies of them once more." Dain let out a scoff before chuckling, "ye' are too young. Ye' do not yet understand how this world works dear prince."

"We understand more than you know." Ailyn spoke up, announcing the presence of herself and Kili. Dain looked at her in surprise before dipping her head, "m'lady. I had heard that ye' wer' indeed awake, but had not idea that ye' were movin' about."

"I have never done well with bedrest." Ailyn moved forward standing next to Fili, "I seem to have just heard your proposal to double cross the people of Dale? Why would that benefit us? Like my cousin said, we need all the allies we can get. My father made a promise. We should help them." As soon as Ailyn got a good glimpse of the Dwarf, she now knew why her kin had been so weary. She had only gotten far away glimpses of the Dwarf lord, but up close he was slightly terrifying. With reddish wild hair, broad shoulders and a booming voice he was every bit the intimidating Dwarf she had heard stories about. Leaning back in his chair Dain seemed to weigh Ailyn's words carefully before answering, "I shall 'bout it." He stared at her, "tis' will be m' dwarfs helpin after all." Before anyone could say anything else Balin jumped in, "of course we understand. Thank you for your time. We shall leave you, no doubt you have much to think on." Dain nodded before waving his hand lazily as one of his soldiers opened the doors for the four. Reluctantly Fili rose from his chair and stiffly left the room.

"He is wrong." Ailyn addressed Balin once the doors were closed and they were alone.

"He may very well be Lassie." Balin nodded sadly, "but right now the power is in his hands. Even though you three may be the actual heirs to Thorin…" He shook his head and lead them away to a deserted part of the castle, "even though you three are the heirs, and it was said that if your uncle could retain his duties that the power should fall to the three of you…Dain has more might and more power. Dwalin and I have talked." Balin looked at the three, "and it seems that it would be in all of our bests interests if we keep Dain. In a word, happy. At least until Thorin wakes, or more of the Dwarves that are loyal to your father come to Erebor." Balin explained his view on the situation in length before ending, and letting the three younger Durin's fall into silent thought.

"But we must help Dale." Fili answered seriously.

"And we will laddie." Balin gently patted his arm, "we just need to buy ourselves time. I have a feeling that given the chance, Dain would take this mountain." The Durins looked at each other quickly. Inside Ailyn's heart sped up, and she sent a silent prayer to Mahal that her father would wake soon. They were going to need him.

* * *

 **Well, that's the chapter, I hope you all liked it! Thank you all so much for reading! :)**


	4. What do you think?

**I know that is might not be normal to ask for options in such an upfront fashion, but as I said before starting this story I truly care about it, and want to give it my all, I am also the kind of writer that values the opinion of my readers**

 **So, I was wondering if any of my readers would like share opinions of the story so far? Also, if any of you see any sign of my OC becoming a complete and utter Mary Sue, please for the love of Durin tell me! I cannot stand Mary Sues and I never ever want any of my OCs to become one. Writing a Mary Sue is one of my worst fears of writing**

 **Don't be shy, I truly want to know what your opinion may be, it is how I write, and learn to write better**

 **Please do not be afraid to share:)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far, thank you so much for reading, and the reviews! Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Ailyn sat up in her bed of her newly gifted chambers as the mountain slept. Her mind wandered beyond her room, back to the discussion with Dain. Then further back to the battle. Although the memories only came back in flashes, a cold shiver ran down her spine at the mere thought of them. She had fought battles beside her kin before, although not every Dwarf and human approved of a Dwarrowdam fighting when they had lived in the Blue Mountains. But that had not stopped her. Even now she could recall most of her past battles, none had been as intense as the battle for the mountain. But that did not mean they were less terrifying. Although she had been trained from a young age, whenever the the battle began, her palms would begin to sweat, and her skin heat up. But that all fell away on the battlefield. She had no time for such fears, for her mind was set upon defending her family. Fili and herself never letting Kili out of their sight, if they could indeed help it. Soon, Dwarfs, and the races of men had called the younger Durins a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, simply for the strength they held together, and the passion in which they defend one another. It would not be wise to cross them in such a fury. But now it was a different story. They were wounded, weak. Broken even, with Thorin unconscious. They had no leader, and Dain was certainly not helping the situation.

Ailyn frowned. The way Dain had talked to Fili and Balin before bothered her still. While Dain was indeed their cousin, Ailyn, Fili, and Kili did not know him. When Smaug took Erebor, Dain offered little to no aid, and had never made an effort to save the Dwarves, except for a few times when he sent some funds to the Blue Mountains after an Orc raid. Of course, he had also shown no interest in helping her father reclaim Erebor, until he had the Arkenstone in his grasp. Only this coaxed Dain from his throne of the Iron Hills. That, and the promise of payment. Now he seemed to think that Erebor was his for the taking. A spark of anger began to light in Ailyn's chest. She had never been proud of her anger. But it was something she had received from her father. His simmering anger that he kept hidden away for years. But it was her temper that she had worked on controlling for so many years. She had learned quite well to handle it, as it was something she had never liked nor wanted. Whether it was the trouble it had gotten her into when she was small, and the shame she had felt when she yelled. But she also hated where she got such a trait.

Her mother. The first thing Ailyn realised about mothers, was that she did not have one.

She had her Aunt Dis of course, but she quickly learned that it was not the same thing. She did not mind at first, for she loved her Aunt dearly and was completely content with the company of her father. But slowly she realized the odd looks she would receive passing through the market. Her mother was not supposed to leave. Many thought it disrespectful, and saw Ailyn as a product of mistake, causing her own mother to flee. That she had not been raised correctly with just her father, disapproving of her training in combat, and finding fault with the fact that she never wore, or had much interest in wearing dresses. In truth, Ailyn always found dresses constricting, not being able to fight, or keep up with her cousins when they would run and play. But one day she had returned home crying one afternoon from being teased by a few older boys, Thorin had taken his daughter into his arms and assured her that her mother leaving was not Ailyn's fault, and that she should not pay attention to such talk. For he loved her, and as did the rest of her kin. She had soon gotten used to the fact that she had no mother, she had come to the conclusion that her mother's departure was indeed for the best. Casting the thought to the back of her mind, Ailyn stood stiffly and began to wander around the room. A wardrobe sat on the far wall with a vanity and chair of deep rich oak on the other side with a chair. There was a second door near the wardrobe, and a chest at the end of her bed, opposite of a roaring fireplace. Despite the room being hers, she did not feel at home.

Ignoring Oin's orders Ailyn took to once more venturing through the mountain. Everything was silent now, all the Dwarves asleep in their beds. More lanterns were lit, glittering off the stone. The further she walked the more she recognized where her feet were taking her. Silently her hands pushed one side of the double doors open. Her eyes had to adjust to the dimly lit room, the only source of light being from the hearth, and a small candle placed upon a desk.

"Ailyn." Balin looked up, surprised to see the Dwarrowdam.

"I could not sleep." Ailyn moved further into the room, "How is he?" She glanced at her father before walking in front of the desk Balin was working at. Stacks of paper piled high. Balin let out a regretful sigh before shaking his head, "no change yet, Lassie." Ailyn nodded firmly before taking a seat near the table.

"What are you working on?" She asked peering at the papers.

"Looking at old documents that Thror had. Laws that were held, finances." Balin answered.

"Do you think Dain will change his mind about not repaying the people of Dale?" Ailyn spoke after a few moments of silence.

"At the moment? No." Balin shook his head before grabbing a new stack of papers. He continued when Ailyn frowned. "Keep in mind Lassie, Dain has not been exposed to the other races such as we have. He was safe when Erebor was taken. He had no need to live, bargain, work with the races of men. I have reason to believe he has very little tolerance."

"But Balin…we cannot go back on our word." Ailyn spoke, "Surely you can do _something_ , or Fili, since he is the eldest of us three."

"I wish we could but…" Balin looked at her, "For now all we can do is bide our time. Dain has the numbers to overpower us." Ailyn fell silent for a while before whispering softly, "Who has keys to the Royal Treasuries?" Balin eyed her carefully from over his spectacles. "Only a few. All the gold has been pushed into several rooms to the back of the mountain." Ailyn nodded, "Does Dain?"

"No," Balin nodded assuredly, "he does no reach that far…yet."

"But he will not allow for funds to be given to Dale?"

"If we tried, I have an understanding that his guards will stop us." Balin explained, "But pay no mind to that now Lassie. You should be resting." Ailyn waved her hand, "I am fine."

"No, Ailyn." Balin stood and walked towards the doors, opening one side, "You are tired. Your father would want you to sleep. Make sure you get some. I shall be in my quarters if you have need of me." With a soft nod he left the room, closing the door. Ailyn turned towards her father laying motionless on the bed except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Quietly she crept towards the bed inspecting Thorin. After a moment, she placed a cool cloth on his forehead. He stirred slightly but nothing more. Ailyn thought of Balin's words, but her gut would not let her leave her father's side. Gently making sure not to disturb the sleeping Dwarf, Ailyn brought over a blanket and chair before settling it next to the bed. Sinking into the chair she suddenly felt cold as she looked at her father. Tears ran down her cheeks silently as a weight came crashing down upon her chest.

"Don't leave me…" She choked out quietly, "You don't get to leave Adad…"

XXX

The next morning, after waking with red eyes and wet cheeks, she retreated back to her room to change and cleaned herself up. Ailyn then got a few pieces of food from the kitchens, saying a good morning to Bombur before disappearing to find her cousins.

"What are you reading?" Ailyn asked as she entered Fili's room. She noticed the lack of her raven haired cousin, "Where is Kili?"

"Accounts of Erebor during past reigns." Fili looked up at her. "Kili is trying to convince the others to let him help with the reconstruction of Erebor. Where have you been?"

"With Adad." Ailyn glanced around Fili's room. Already it began to resemble her older cousin. Books were placed neatly on a desk, while his weapons were displayed on a wall with a golden fur coat, coals burning in the hearth.

"Has there been any change?" Fili questioned as Ailyn sat on his bed. She shook her head slowly, "But I have no doubt Oin will think of something. He always does." She spoke confidently, hoping to persuade herself.

"That he does." Fili leaned back in the chair with a long sigh. Ailyn could see that her cousin was worried, whether it be the pressure of restoring Erebor, or that of his Uncle's health. Due to his silence and his reach for his pipe, she came to the conclusion that is was both. Fili was the oldest of herself and Kili, and had always carried a weight upon his shoulders. H was always working to become a great warrior to defend his people. To please his Uncle and make his mother proud. Of course, Kili and Ailyn herself has always strived to do the same, but Ailyn could always see the difference between the golden haired Dwarf and his raven haired brother. There were times as they got older, Thorin would take Fili with him to meetings, while Kili would wander around by himself or train with Dwalin. Ailyn herself would often sit in on many of her father's meetings, listen to him when he would advise and tell stories. It was never said who would inherit the throne definitely, Fili being the nephew of Thorin, and the eldest was of course a candidate. But Ailyn was the daughter of Thorin, his only child. Proving that she could fight alongside her father gained her favors as a future ruler of the Longbeards. Then there was the subject of a husband for Ailyn. Being a Dwarrowdam, and the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, the subject had always been in the back of her mind. To her luck and relief no one had said much to her about it when they had lived in the Blue Mountains; giving Ailyn confidence that perhaps she was free to choose her own fate as her Aunt had. But now that they were back at Erebor, she was beginning to rethink that idea.

"How are you feeling?" Ailyn asked, breaking the silence and coming back from her thoughts. Fili thought for a moment, "Tired." He sat up more and cleared his throat. "But fine. I'll be able to get around more in the next few days. I plan to take a trip down to Dale."

"I'll come with you." Ailyn spoke quickly, "I'd like to see how they are getting on." Fili nodded. "Alright. I'll let you know when I plan to go. For now," Fili pulled the book into his lap, "I shall be here."

"I shall wander to the library." Ailyn stood and went to the door, "we should probably make sure Kee doesn't hurt himself."

Fili let out a chuckle, "When have those plans ever worked?"

He glanced over his shoulder. Ailyn smiled and shook her head, "Almost never."

With one last goodbye, Ailyn left her cousin to his studies while she herself headed off towards the Library. She knew it was in the east of the mountain, but still had to check several rooms before finding the right one. Stepping into the enormous and slightly chilly room, Ailyn's mouth immediately opened in shock and awe. While the walls of the room were very much like the rest of the mountain, books on shelves piled high to the ceiling. Despite most of the books being on the floor with scattered papers, some ruined and ripped, while others seemed still salvageable, Ailyn could tell that in its prime, the collection of books was one to admire. Doing her best not to step on too many of the books, Ailyn continued further into the room, soon finding three fires lit in the hearth hoping to warm the room. Soft rustling caught Ailyn's attention coming from the back of the room. Quietly her right hand went to the dagger at her side before she began to inch towards the back of the room. Keeping her feet quiet, she strained her neck to look past the book shelves, fearing to see an enemy of some sort, but her dagger was quickly sheathed as she recognizes a small figure as a Dwarf.

"Hello, Ailyn." She stepped forward as the young Dwarf said her name, "hello, Ori." She smiled lightly, moving over to him, "What are you doing here?" Her eyes wandered the table, looking at the books and papers scattered about.

"Trying," he cleared his throat, "trying to salvage what I can. In hopes to learn anything I can to help your father."

Ailyn swallowed the dryness of her throat, "And have you? Found anything?"

Ori looked at her regetably before shaking her head, "not yet." She nodded silently before taking a seat near the table.

"I did, however, find a few things on new remedies for Oin." Ori pointed to a stack of frailed papers.

"May I?" Ailyn asked as she scooted her chair closer. With a nod from Ori she began to sift through the papers, reading all that she could. With her other hand she began to twirl her dagger in her fingers.

"You still carry a weapon? Even in the mountain? Where we are safe." Ori noted, watching her dagger. Ailyn glanced at him before looking to the weapon in her hand, "Force of habit I suppose. I've done it for so many years…" She shrugged.

"You haven't started training again have you?" Ori asked and Ailyn hook her head, "No. I am sure Dwalin and Oin will not permit it. To be honest, I am still quite sore."

"You did only wake a few days ago." Ori pointed out as he kept his eyes on a piece of paper. Ailyn nodded smiling lightly before the doors to the library open and a out of breath Bofur came scurrying over. "Ailyn-" he took in a deep breath.

The young Durin stood quickly, refusing to flinch at the pain in her side from the abrupt action.

"Bofur,what is it?" She asked quickly, her mind racing to conclusions, one of them would rather not think about.

"Dain," He took in another deep breath, "and Bard. Great. Hall." He pointed to the door. Cursing under her breath, Ailyn took off as quickly as she could towards the Great hall.

XXX

Fili stood a ways away from the large doors of the Great Hall with his arms crossed over his chest. He could hear the arguing from within the walls but he could not enter, much to his disdain. One reason he could not enter was that there were two Iron Hill Dwarven guards standing at attention in full armor, who had promptly told him that he was not to enter. Another reason as to why he stood on the outside of the room, rather inside of it, was that it had taken much of his energy to go down the stairs in the mountain with his leg, and he was not sure that if he entered he would be able to give Bard the backing he needed and not make things worse. Bofur had been standing with him, but as soon as the shouting started he had run to get another Dwarf, in search of his brother, cousin or Balin. Fili thought that if things turned sour, there might also be need of Dwalin, but he hoped the situation would not have need of such force.

The golden hair dwarf turned his head to the left as he heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs. He let out a breath of relief as Ailyn rushed over to him.

"What is happening?" She asked urgently as she stood next to him, "Bofur said something about Bard?"

Fili nodded with a sigh, "Nori came and got me a few moments ago, saying that he had seen Bard enter the mountain. From what he told me, Bard had come to negotiate with _us_ , but Dain got to him first, and now…" Fili motioned to the doors.

"Why are we not inside?" Ailyn looked over the guards.

"They stopped me when I first tried." Fili shook his head, "Dain gave orders to not be disturbed. I would have tried harder but…" Fili frowned his eyes dimmed, as he lowered his voice, "I am not completely recovered, and I am afraid that the venture down here was tiring."

"Where is Balin?" Ailyn questioned softly.

"With Oin, the last I heard." Fili continued, "They think they might have found something to help Thorin." Ailyn looked at him, hope sparking in her.

"Is the mountain on fire yet?" Kili called jogging over to them from the right.

"Where did you come from?" Fili looked at his brother, then behind him from where he had just come from.

"The village ruins. Nori came and got me." Kili answered stopping beside his brother.

"I just saw Nori on the upper levels when Bofur came to get me." Ailyn spoke furrowing her brow, "How did he get to you?"

Kili gave a shrug. "I was in the village and he found me. I am helping clean it up." He continued before the other two could open their mouths, "Don't worry, I am not lifting anything heavy. Oin gave me permission to help." He held up his hands, "So, what is going on? Nori just told me Bard and Dain are in the same room."

Just as he asked a loud crash came from the hall followed by the cursing of Dain. Kili sucked in air sharply, "Well not that good then."

Ailyn took a few steps forward but stopped when the doors flung outward, and Bard came out in a furry followed by Dain yelling and laughing in Dwarven.

"Bard!" The three Durins called in unison as Bard almost passed them without notice. The king of Dale turned on his heel, looking upon the three his gaze immediately calmed as he walked over to them.

"There you three are." Bard let out a breath, "I was asking for you. But then Ironfoot trapped me in there." His tone held distaste.

"What are you here for?" Fili questioned. Bard glanced at the Dwarves by the door before stepping closer and lowering his voice, "Dale needs the funds we were promised." He spoke urgently, "They have not been sent. _People are starving. We need help_."

"And Dain refused, no doubt." Ailyn shook her head in disapproval.

"Aye, he did. Several times. He will not give _any_ aid!" Bard roared before lowering his voice, "Is Thorin still unconscious?"

The three young Durin's nodded solemnly.

"He is," Ailyn answered, "and Dain seems to have made himself at home."

"Dale needs the provisions promised by the mountain." Bard spoke again, "The Elves only give so much. King Thranduil has locked himself away to tend to his kin."

"You'll get them." Fili answered confidently with a stern nod, "My uncle gave his word, and we," he looked at Kili and Ailyn, "we will keep it for him."

"What of Dain?" Bard questioned raising a brow.

"Pay him no mind." Ailyn whispered as not to let the guards hear her, "What if we come down the Dale now?" She looked to her cousins and they both nodded. "Get a look at what you all need, and the quantity?"

"Your presence would be much appreciated." Bard nodded in thanks, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to leave this mountain." His tone became grim again before taking his leave as Dain strode towards the young Durins.

"What are ye' three doin' with the like of him?" Dain asked gruffly, staring suspiciously at them.

"Talking." Kili answered shortly. Dain let out a huff of disapproval, "I would advise against it young prince. We have no need to correspond with the likes of _him_ and his kind."

"We have a deal with them, Dain." Fili spoke sternly, but certainly not enough to enrage the Dwarf lord. He let out a scoff which turned into a hearty laugh, "Nay, have no worry of that lad. I've taken care of it. We don't owe, 'em nothing." He clapped Fili on the shoulder as if they had just won a great victory.

"What do you mean?" Ailyn asked causing Dain to look over at her, "We had a deal with the people of Lake Town. Once we reclaimed the mountain we would-"

"But did ye?" Dain stopped her, the voice becoming more stern, "Nay. Thorin recalled the deal, and a good thing too. Best to let it be."

"But he should not have." Ailyn spoke again despite Dain's warning, "in truth it wasn't even truly him. It was the gold-sickness."

"Are ye speakin' against ya father now?" Dain glared at the Darrowdam, "that is somethin' ye should not do."

He stared at her for a moment longer before looking at all three of them, "Now, ya three should best forget what was promised. It is best to just leave things be." He smiled smugly, "The three of ya are too young to truly understand such things."

Again he clapped Fili on the shoulder, causing him go ridgid with pain.

"You three should stay in the mountain. Don't venture out." Dain took no notice of the prince before he walked away, calling for guards to follow. Ailyn and Kili glanced at Fili as Dain disappeared up a set of stairs.

"Get your cloaks." Fili answered, watching Dain walk away, "I'll talk to Balin. Try to stay out of sight of Dain."

XXX

"Are you sure you can make it down there?" Kili asked as the two brothers stood outside the mountain. He glanced at Fili but found him staring in a different direction. Kili followed his gaze and saw Raven Hill. He cringed as memories came back in flashes. He said his brothers name again, nudging him, "Fee."

"Hm?" Fili turned his attention back to his younger brother, "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"You know that's usually my job." Kili smiled, hoping to lift his brother spirits, before nodding towards a path down to Dale, "Are you going to be able to make it down to Dale?"

"Yes." Fili nodded, "I'll be fine. Dale is a lot closer than Lake Town." Fili looked at the trail as he thought about his leg. Oin has said he should try and walk on it a bit. A trip down to Dale might be more that what Oin had meant, but at least all three of them would be getting fresh air. Besides, Balin had given them permission. After much, much persuading.

"Ready?" Ailyn asked as she walked over, tightening her dark blue cloak around herself. Kili and Fili nodded before they began their descent towards Dale.

"The wind is getting colder, do you think it will snow again?" Kili asked aloud as he stared at the sky. Dark grey clouds looming over head, "Maybe more this time than the last."

"Did it snow when you were awake?" Ailyn questioned glancing at her cousin following his gaze.

"Only a bit." Kili shrugged before looking ahead of him again. The three had decided to towards Dale on a path to the right of the mountain, staying away from Raven Hill. It was an unspoken truth between the three that neither of them wanted anything more to do with the icy hills. Fili kept quiet as the other two talked, exchanging opinions on what should be done for Dale. While normally Fili would have joined his, he kept his mouth shut, and his eyes on alert. They were travelling on a path a bit near a forest that was to the right of the mountains. During the battle, the Elves, Men, and Dwarves had whipped out a large portion of the Orcs. Despite that, a nagging in the back of his mind would not let him think that they were all gone. Why would they be?

"Fili." Ailyn said again for the third time, causing Fili to turn his head towards her in question. "Are you alright?" She asked, "You seem very…"

"Distracted," Kili jumped in, "You didn't hear anything I said up at the mountain."

"Are you feeling alright?" Ailyn looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine," Fili answered as they began to descend down a hill before ending up at a rebuilt wooden bridge, "Just thinking."

"About what?" Kili asked as he waved to a guard on sentry duty.

"Everything." Fili muttered as they walked into Dale. They were immediately greeted by yells, and sounds of moving carts, hammers, and anvils. The three stood and watched for a moment as people ran back and forth shouting; children ran after their parents, laughing and playing with one another.

"You three came." Bard appeared holding a bucket of tools, "I didn't think you would be able to leave the mountain." He moved as a cart came by.

"Well, we have." Fili nodded, "What are your main needs here?"

"Food, supplies to rebuild." Bard waved them to follow as he moved towards the center of the town, "We have little to nothing, and the battle did not help. We have not even begun rebuilding the walls. My main concern has been the houses. The winter will soon be upon us."

"You need gold to allow for trade with other towns." Ailyn spoke looking around, "Sadly, Erebor does not have many trees, but if we can we could lend stone and tools, food."

"What about Dain?" Bard turned towards the three as he plopped the tools onto a bench in front of an old man, "He did not seem so generous."

"It isn't Dain's mountain." Kili answered, "Balin can give the okay, along with Fili." He nodded towards his brother who nodded, "We can try our best. Food will not be a problem, though. Dain brought supplies with him, and Bombur has filled the kitchens, he is in charge of it."

"Do you think it would work?" Bard looked at the three.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Ailyn answered, watching as the people huddled together against a harsh wind that blew through.

XXX

"Should you not try asking Dain again?" Bofur questioned as the company sat around a large wood table in the kitchens as Bombur passed out soup.

"You didn't hear him in the meeting hall, Bofur," Fili shook his head, "there is no way he would listen. He does not like the men of Dale."

"So your plan is to _steal_ from _Dain IronFoot_?" Dori looked at the three young Durins.

"We aren't stealing." Ailyn answered, "Bombur said we can take things from the kitchens. We just aren't planning on…telling Dain. Right away."

"And do you think he will just forgive that you went behind his back when he does find out?" Balin spoke gently, "He will not be happy." Fili and Ailyn shared a look while Kili continued to eat his soup and bread as if he had not been fed in days.

"They have nothing, Balin." Ailyn spoke gently, "All of them cold and tired. Right now, I do not give a damn about Dain and his threats. My father swore on his honor."

"Aye, Lassie." Balin nodded in understanding, "Perhaps, I can keep Dain busy for a bit to let you three get supplies down to Dale." Balin began to think of ways to keep the Dwarf busy. It would have to be something that held importance for sure. Balin knew well enough that only that would keep Dain Ironfoot interested. This sent the Dwarves at the table into a flurry of conversations. Ailyn watched and listened. From years of her childhood, she had found how important it was to listen to people around her. People she trusted of course. While she may be open to ideas and advice from the company, she was still a Dwarf; trust did not always come easily to her.

"The bottom south of the mountain still needs fixing." Nori spoke, "You could take him over there for a while. Say it demands his attention."

"That could work." Bofur replied, setting his spoon down, "There will be a small crew down there."

"That should no longer include him." Oin pointed at Kili, " _You_ are not to be working yet."

"I was sweeping!" Kili exclaimed, "Surely it cannot be that bad."

"You could have ripped your stitches Laddie, or tired yourself out." Oin spoke in an stern tone, "You three may travel down to Dale with a wagon. Nori can help you." The grey haired Dwarf looked to his cousin who nodded.

"I'll help Bombur prepare the supplies." Bofur volunteered, and was greeted with thanks from Bombur.

"Will ya' be needing any coins and such?" Gloin asked, "I do not think that will be so easy to get past Dain." Gloin let out a sigh.

"Balin said he did not have access to the treasuries." Ailyn spoke looking up from her soup concerned.

"Does he?" Fili questioned looking from Balin and Gloin.

"He asked for access once Bard left." Balin alerted them "Gloin and I had luck holding him off, telling him we had no more keys. The rest have been lost or destroyed. I would not take from the treasures just yet."

"But we will deliver the food." Fili replied, "We should wait until the evening. To be safe." All the Dwarves nodded in agreement before going on to share stories for the rest of the meal.

XXX

"Are you sure you will be able to make it down to Dale a second time?" Ailyn asked as she watched how slowly her cousin walked up the stairs. She could see the stiffness in his limbs, and could have sworn he flinched a few times when moving.

"I'll be fine." Fili nodded, letting out a relieved breath, as the two finally reached the top. He let out a chuckle, "To think, I can barely go up the stairs, and Kili is already bounding after Dwalin, wanting to help, and train."

"That is partly because Kili does not know how to sit still." Ailyn grinned as the two turned a corner, "Just wait until Dis arrives, then I do not think Kili will be allowed to over-exert himself so much."

Fili nodded with a soft smile, "I cannot wait until she arrives. It has been to long. How are you faring?" He asked, changing the subject. At his words the throbbing in Ailyn's side became more apparent. She had managed to ignore it for most of the day, but now her body was growing more irritated with her moving around so much.

"Sore," she confessed, "but Oin said I was in no real danger of splitting my stitches. He simply asked, that when I am tired, I rest." Ailyn stopped as they reached Filis room, "You should rest too. We can meet in the kitchens later, before dinner probably." Fili nodded in agreement, "I'll be there." Ailyn smiled lightly before Fili entered his room, and she left towards hers.

Collapsing upon her bed, Ailyn let out a soft groan from the aching in her bones. After a while she turned to the side, grasping a book from the nightstand next to her bed. Settling on her back she pearched her feet upon the headboard. Flipping through the book she began to read.

XXX

Ailyn shot up from sleep with a loud gasp. Knocking the book onto the floor, she felt her heart racing, blood pounding in her ears. Gulping in air, Ailyn looked around, relieved to see herself safe in her room. She jumped as someone knocked upon the door to her room.

"Ailyn?" Kili's voice called, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. You can come in." Ailyn scrambled to stand up, placing the book back on the nightstand before calming her tousled hair.

"Were you sleeping?" Kili asked as he saw Ailyn went to a bowl of water, splashing her face, before drying herself with a towel.

"No." Ailyn shook her head before pausing briefly, "Well, yes. But you didn't wake me, it's alright."

"You had a nightmare, didn't you." Kili leaned on the door a bit, looking at his cousin. Ailyn noticed how he stared and found that there was no point in trying to deny his statement.

"It was nothing." Ailyn answered before walking over to the large wardrobe in her room. Opening she began to gaze over the weapon hanging on the inside. Wrapping her favorite black leather belt around her waist, she pushed two daggers into the side of her belt.

"You always get jittery after you have one." Kili pushed, "It was of the battle for the mountain, wasn't it." The raven haired Dwarf stated more than asked.

"You have them too, don't you?" Ailyn asked as she pulled her boots on, "Does Fili?"

"Yes." Kili nodded, frowning, "He talks in his sleep sometimes…I think they can get pretty bad."

"He has fought more than you have, Kee." Ailyn stood and smiled at him softly, "Besides, everything affects people differently." The two took their leave of the room, and began their walk towards the kitchens.

"Do…do you have the same dream again and again?" Kili questioned carefully, "Or are they different?"

Ailyn thought carefully before answering, "Sometimes they are different. Other times, no…" She shook her head with a frown, as a shiver ran up her spine. Her mind ran over the dream again, drowning out whatever Kili had said next. This particular dream Ailyn only had once or twice, and she thanked Mahal for that. Nightmares had often haunted her, but the recent ones were much, much worse. They had resembled that of the Battle of The Five Armies, but had a much different outcome. An outcome that Ailyn wanted nothing to do with.

"Ailyn." Kili grabbed her shoulder gently, shaking her from her thoughts, "What has been the matter with you and Fili of late? It seems like the both of you are miles away."

"Sorry," she shook her head, "I don't mean to be...it's just that-" Ailyn stopped herself two Dwarves came down the hallway, proudly wearing IronHill armor.

"What are you two doing out this late?" One of them asked, stepping into the two Durins path.

"We were looking for Balin." Ailyn answered gently, "To see if there is any news of my father."

"It would be wise for the two of you to return to your rooms." The other Dwarf spoke, gaining Ailyn's attention. The first Dwarf was short and stocky with thick hair that seemed almost darker than Kilis. His beard was long past his middle, and braided into two sections. The second Dwarf was clearly taller, and had more of a muscular build, his hair was a crimson color that easily fell just above his shoulders loosely save for a few braids. His beard the same color but not as long, only covering his chin and cheekbones.

"Surly there is nothing that would harm us." Ailyn spoke politely, "the mountain is secure, and we would not venture where construction is going on."

The two Dwarfs shared a look before the shorter one opened his mouth, until Ailyn spoke before him.

"I thank you for your concern, my friends. But my cousin and I are fine from here." She smiled kindly before taking Kili's arm and walking around the two. Incoherent mumbles followed them as the two walked away.

"Is everything ready?" Ailyn asked stepping into the room, seeing Fili talking to Nori, while Bofur loaded the final supplies onto a cart.

"You three head down to lower levels of the mountain and go out there." She heard Nori say, "The guards should be changing by now, so you three can get out unseen."

"What about the cart?" Ailyn questioned stepping closer, "How will it get out?"

"I'll take it." Nori answered with confident, "I know a way out of the mountain through the lower levels, Dain won't see a thing." Ailyn nodded, as did Fili. Nori responded with a nod as well before he and Bofur began to push the cart from the room before heading left down the hall.

"Come on." Fili headed towards the door. Quietly the three Durins made their way to the east side of the mountain, using a side door Balin had suggested. Ailyn held her breath as Kili and Nori pushed the cart from the mountain, onto the rocky ground. She finally allowed herself to breathe with ease when they were well away from the mountain. Ailyn and Fili walked in front of the cart, Ailyn holding a lantern as the skies dimmed, while Fili rested his hand on the sword at his side. She noticed how her cousin's eyes darted from one place to another.

"Fili." Ailyn spoke softly gaining her older cousin attention, "do you see anything?"

"No." Fili shook his head.

"Bard, knew you were comin' right?" Nori questioned, "There are bound to be guards at the gates."

"He knows." Ailyn answered as the four neared the gates.

"Who goes there?!" A thick voice called brining the Dwarves to a halt.

"The heirs of Durin." Nori called back as man holding a torch walked closer. He looked over the three Durins before nodding his head, "Follow me." They did as they were told and quickly taken into the center of the town. Despite being night, many of the people that were in Dale were still awake. Soon enough the three were lead into the large lodging space, finding it packed with people. Several fires were lit and Bard was wandering around in a haze.

"King Bard!" The guard called raising his hand. Saying something to a young woman holding a small boy, Bard departed and made his way towards them. A tired smile spread across his face.

"Thank goodness you are here." He looked over the contains on the wagon, "These will do nicely." He turned to two more guards, "Pass this food out to people. Sparingly. Until we can get more."

"What is this?" Fili asked looking around. Ailyn glanced around as well, looking at the people huddled together.

"It was the best place to fortify against the cold." Bard answered, "But for the food, and supplies will help."

"I wish it could be more." Ailyn answered quietly, "But…Dain…" Her voice fell to a whisper as she stared at the people.

"I understand." Bard nodded, "How is Thorin?" He asked, gaining Ailyn's attention.

"No change." She answered in a solemn tone before carefully picking up a basket of bread, and began to pass out the food to the people. Bard looked back towards Fili.

"She has never seen him like this." Fili answered swallowing. "None of us have."

Bard studied the young prince for a moment before speaking carefully, "Have you given any thought to the rule of Erebor?"

Fili looked at him confused, "My uncle will-"

"Your uncle is unconscious and unwell." Bard spoke plainly, "I do not mean to sound unkind. But you three have a right to the throne."

"Thorin will take up the throne when he wakes. Until then, myself and the company shall keep it for him." Fili spoke firmly looking up at Bard. "Don't worry. Letting Erebor fall will be the very last thing I let happen." Seeming confident, Bard nodded and returned to helping the people in the room.

Ailyn looked up as her name was called, giving a few farewells as she joined her cousins and the four began their walk back to the mountain.

"Do you think he has found anything out?" Kili wondered aloud, "Dain?"

"Not if Balin as kept him busy." Fili answered, pushing the stone aside with the help of Nori. When the three finally reached the center of the mountain, a breath was let out in relief as everything was silent except for the light sound of hammers.

"Do you think there is still food in the kitchens?" Kili asked looking around for Nori, but finding him nowhere.

"Where does he go?" Kili turned in a circle, looking around.

"No idea." Fili chuckle lightly before sighing, "I need to sleep."

"I want to eat." Kili answered he took a few steps away, "Anyone coming?"

"I am going to check on Adad." Ailyn answered with a sorry look. Fili nodded before she left up a stairwell.

"I'm still hungry." Kili commented, making Fili chuckle, "I'll come with you." Kili grinned before racing off towards the kitchens. Fili chuckled again shaking his head at his brother, "I'll catch up."

Fili returned to his room, tossing his daggers onto the bed. Letting out a long breath, he almost jumped when a stern knock sounded upon his door. Cautiously, he wandered towards the door and opened it a crack to see who as behind it. His stomach hollowed out as Dain stood on the other side, glaring at him with arms crossed over his chest.

"Dain." Fili cleared his throat, opening the door more, "Wonderful to see you. Do you need anything?"

"Where have ye been?" Dain demanded, pushing the door open more and making his way into Fili's room, gazing around.

"What do you mean?" Fili shut his door before turning to the older Dwarf.

"Don't ye lie to me boy." Dain scoffed and turned back towards Fili, "I know ye went down ta Dale."

Fili nodded and folded his arms behind his back, "Then you should know that I thought it was the right choice."

Again Dain scoffed, "Have ye lost what sense you had?" He exclaimed taking a few steps towards Fili, "Now those...Lakemen will not stop asking for favors! Do you see what ye have done?!"

"I helped our allies." Fili answered. Dain shook his head, stepping up to the golden haired Dwarf, standing about a foot above him. "Ye disobeyed my orders boy! Sneakin' out of here! Tis' not how a king should behave!"

"In all respect." Fili answered in a firm tone making Dain harden his glare, but Fili ignored it holding his head higher, "I would rather be a good man, than a king."

Dain fell silent but his face had gone red and his chest was rising and falling faster. On his way to the door he turned back to the prince, "Ye three, shall not venture from this mountain without ye escort." Not giving Fili any chance to answer he shut the door with a slam.

XXX

Ailyn turned through the pages in the book she was balancing on her lap as she sat in a chair. The room was quiet save for Oin mumbling to himself from his desk. In truth Ailyn was about to nod off when a sudden cough sent goosebumps up her arms, making her jump. Her eyes immediately searched before falling on the figure in the bed. With a small gasp, casting the book to the ground, in seconds she was by her father's side. Her heart beat faster as Thorin's eyes slowly began to open.

"Oin!" She whispered urgently, waving him over. The older Dwarf bustled over before looking over at Thorin. He coughed a few more times before taking in a few deep breaths.

"Water." Oin ordered. Without missing a beat, Ailyn had poured water into a cup before handing it off to Oin. Slowly, he tilted Thorin's head with a second pillow before allowing him to drink the water. He laid back down, letting out a long breath.

"Where…" Thorin whispered his voice raspy and shaky, "Where are they?" He coughed, his eyes still closed.

"Go find Fili and Kili." Ailyn called to guard standing by the door, "With Dwalin and Balin. Now!" She snapped at the guard before he ran off.

"Ailyn…" Thorin tilted his head towards her, "Mizimith. Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper. Ailyn grinned and took his hand, nodding quickly, "Yes. Yes, I am alright."

"Fili, and Kili? The company?" He asked again, groaning when he moved.

"You," Ailyn took in a breath, "you cannot move too much, Adad. Everyone is…alright." Thorin studied his daughter for a moment, despite his mind being foggy he could see the lack of sleep in her eyes.

"You…" Thorin let out a long breath, "you are shaking, Mizimith." Gently he ran a thumb over her hand, "What is the matter?"

"I-I," Ailyn took in a deep breath to calm herself, "I thought you would not wake…" Thorin began to chuckle lightly, but it turned into a violent cough. Quickly Ailyn offered him more water from the cup, which he took gratefully. Thorin laid his head back down, shaking it slowly. "I would not leave you, Mizimith." He almost whispered. Glancing around, a lost look came upon his face as he began to cough.

"You must try not to move, Thorin." Oin urged, causing Thorin to fall still. Just then the doors burst open, Kili flying into the room followed by Fili, Dwalin, and Balin."

"Uncle!" Kili ran towards the bed, but slowed as he neared. Fili came to stand beside Ailyn with a small smile. Thorin smiled wider, looking at his nephews.

"I am glad to see you three." He looked at each of them, "Fili…are you," he began to cough, before letting out a wheezing breath, "are you alright? Kili?"

"We're alright, Uncle." Fili answered before sitting on the side of the bed. Kili did the same, "How are you feeling uncle?"

"Tired, Kili." He took a breath, "What is happening with the mountain? Dale?"

Ailyn and Fili shared a look before Fili looked back at his Thorin, "It is all going well Uncle. Nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Fili." He smiled weakly before closing his eyes again.

"Adad?" Ailyn whispered after a moment, but Thorin no longer answered. Quickly she looked up to Oin her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"It is his fever, Lassie." Oin answered, "He may wake a bit more, before he wakes completely." Ailyn nodded slowly before resting her head on the edge of the bed.

"We lied." She whispered.

"It was for the best." Fili answered resting his hand on her shoulder, "You should get some sleep Ailyn."

"I'll stay here." Ailyn looked at him, "Don't worry I'll be alright."

Waiting a moment, Fili nodded before motioning to Kili to follow. He wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder as the two princes left the room. Again Ailyn set her head on the bed as tears ran down her cheeks. Slowly, she eventually fell into sleep.

" _Why can I not forge, Adad?" Ailyn's small voice asked as she sat upon a bench in her fathers florge; her feet swinging beneath her as she watched her father instruct her old cousin on how to properly melt metal._

" _Because, Mizimith," Thorin turned towards his daughter, "it is a job for Dwarves, not Darrowdams." He spoke as gently as he could to the young Dwarfling that had an eager look upon her face. Ailyn crossed her arms and frowned, her bottom lip sticking out. "That is not fair!"_

 _Thorin chuckled at the protest of his daughter, and instructed Fili on how to cool a hot dagger. The Dwarven king made his way over to the young Dwarfling, "I am afraid life is not fair, Mizimith." Ailyn looked up at her father._

" _I could do it!" She stood up on the bench, stretching to gain height upon her father, but barely coming up to above his waist. Thorin smiled down at the Dwarfling and her stubbornness. His smile fell when he heard screams coming from outside of the forge. Fili immediately stopped what he was doing and looked to his uncle, eyes wide with fear. Ailyn grabbed her father's hand, whimpering in fear._

" _Fili, come. Now." Thorin demanded, reaching his hand to his nephew before scooping up Ailyn in his other._

" _What is happening, Adad?" Ailyn whispered as she clung to her father's shirt. More screams rang out, followed by crashes and loud snarls._

" _It is alright, Mizimith." Thorin whispered as he set Ailyn down in a closet of brooms in the back of the forge, putting Fili beside her, "You two need to stay in here. Stay quiet." Thorin spoke quietly, but his voice was firm. "You mustn't come out until I come to get you."_

" _But, Amad! And Kili!" Fili surged towards the door but was caught by his uncle's hand. "No, Fili." Thorin answered, holding his nephew's gaze, "I will go to them. They will be fine. But you must stay here, and stay silent, understand?" Ailyn and Fili nodded silently._

" _Fili." Thorin lowered his voice, as he slowly handed his nephew a dagger, "Hold onto this alright?" Fili swallowed a lump in his throat before reaching out a shaky hand to the dagger. Before leaving, Thorin placed a kiss on Ailyn's forehead, stood back and shut the door. He dashed outside of the forge, sword in hand._

 _Fili and Ailyn huddled together in the back of the closet. Ailyn sat on the ground, her knees tucked against her chest as she shivered. Fili kept turning the dagger in his hand, praying to Mahal that his Amad, uncle, and Kili would be alright. That nothing would come into the forge. The two small Dwarves sat their in the dim lighting for what felt like to them as hours. Hearing screaming, shouting. Not being able to block it out._

" _Fili…" Ailyn grabbed at her cousin as a sudden crash echoed through the forge._

" _It's alright." Fili nodded his voice faint, "Uncle will do something." The two Dwarflings fell silent as they heard footsteps drew closer. Fili gripped the dagger in his hand tighter, recalling the tips Mister Dwalin had given him when using one. Ailyn let out a shriek as the door swung open and the massive shadow of an Orc covered them. Before Ailyn could scream again or Fili before could react, the Orc grabbed Fili by the arm, yanking him from the closet and jolting him to the other end of the room before grabbing Ailyn._

" _NO!" Ailyn yelled, trying to grab something, anything to hold onto._

" _LET ME GO!" Ailyn struggled against the Orc's grip, but it only laughed and gripped her arms tightly. Tears ran down her face as she struggled. Kicking her feet against the Orc's chest she heard, Fili yell moments before the monster let go and reared up in pain as Fili buried his dagger in its back. Ailyn scrambled up, and pushed the Orc backwards. Fili grabbed Ailyn and pulled her backwards to a corne, as the Orc wailed in pain before turning on its side, cursing at the two. Crawling on the ground, the black skinned orc clawed its way towards the two Dwarflings._

" _ADAD!" Ailyn yelled as tears ran down her cheeks._

" _He's not here to save you!" The Orc snarled, reaching, when his arm went limp, as Thorin plunged his blade into the back of the monster. Without wasting a moment, Thorin bound to the corner that they were huddling in, scooping up the shaking Dwarflings into his arms._

" _Are you hurt?" Thorin questioned urgently, looking between Ailyn and Fili. He ran a thumb over Ailyn's wet cheeks, before cupping Fili's chin to look up at him, dirt and dust covering his face and clothing._

" _No." Fili whispered in a small voice before Thorin hugged him and Ailyn close to his chest._

" _You two are safe. I'm here." Thorin whispered as he rose, and began to make his way from the forge. "You're safe."_

 _XXX_

" _Fili is finally asleep." Dis spoke softly as she came into the sitting room of their small cottage. Her eyes landed on her elder brother as he ran his hand along Ailyn's hair as she slept in his lap. Covered by a blanket, even in sleep Ailyn kept a firm grip onto her fathers shirt._

" _Thorin." Dis spoke again. causing her brother to look up._

" _Are they alright?" Thorin asked in a low tone as Dis sat in a chair near the fire. She nodded slowly, "Scared. Fili…he was still shaking." Thorin let out a long sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I shouldn't have left them there. Then you and Kili here…"_

" _Kili and I are fine, Thorin." Dis watched her brother, "Fili and Ailyn are-"_

" _Not fine." Thorin cut her off his voice growing darker, "they aren't fine. You…you should have heard Ailyn scream, Dis. I thought-" Thorin's voice wavered as he sucked in a breath his eyes landing on his daughter, "I thought they would both be gone." He looked up again, eyes growing red._

" _They weren't, Thorin." Dis answered sternly, "They are both fine. We're all fine. The others are still alive. It was a small orc raid, was it not?" Thorin answered with a nod, before leaning back in his chair, taking care not to wake Ailyn._

" _What are you thinking?" Dis asked after a while of silence._

" _I need to keep them safe." Thorin nodded, his gaze far away, "Fili, Kili, and Ailyn."_

" _What more can you do brother?" Dis looked a bit confused._

" _I'll teach them to fight." Thorin glanced at Ailyn then Dis. "Fili, Kili. Even Ailyn. Fili and Ailyn now, Kili when he is older. By Durin's name, they will survive."_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed, I'll do my best to have the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken me so long to get up, but I really hope you like it!:) School is over for me now, so I shall have more time to wrote, thanks for reading!:)**

* * *

"What do you think he wants?" Kili asked for the third time as the three Durin's walked through the hallway to the great hall, where Dain had summoned them.

"Can we ever truly know? It is Dain." Ailyn replied.

"We're about to find out." Fili spoke as the three approached the doors. Two guards that were posted outside opened them, and closed them as the three entered.

The great hall was cold. No fires were lit, the only light coming from lanterns around the room. Dain was seated at the head of the table, waiting. The three young Durins shared a glance before slowly moving forward to the three chairs opposite of Dain. Ailyn noticed how Kilis walk slowed, as he slightly sunk behind his brother. Ailyn and Fili walked side by side, their heads held tall, and their posture excellent. Despite the stern decorum Ailyn showed, her heart was thumping in her ears, as her blood rushed. Dain remained silent until the three were all seated to face him.

"The three of ya, are probly' wonderin' why I brought ye here." Dain began before leaning forward over the table, "ya three disobeyed _my_ orders."

"If this is about Dale-" Kili began before Dain cut him off, "I do not want answers from you." He looked back to Fili and Ailyn, "ya two are the oldest after all." The two shared a glance before Dain continued.

"Explain as to why did ya disobeyed my orders." Dains eyes settled as Fili as he glared at the golden haired Dwarf. Much to Ailyns surprise, her cousin remained silent. She looked up to see Dain still staring at her cousin, his gaze cold and harsh.

"We do not take orders from you." Ailyn spoke up swallowing. Dain shifted his gaze to the Dwarrowdam, "what was that lassie?"Ailyn swallowed before continuing, 'with all due respect Dain, we do not take orders from you." Dain stared at her for a moment his gaze steady, "then who do you takes order from?"

"From Thorin." Fili answered, "and we will continue to do so."

"Thorin is not…" Dáin paused, "present at the moment."

"He woke up last night." Ailyn spoke up, staring at the Dwarf lord across from her. "Oin said that he will recover in time."

"In time Lassie." Dain moved his eyes towards her, "what makes you think he will wake fully at all?"

"He is Thorin Oakenshield." Kili spoke up, "a great fighter and leader. He is strong."

"That is not what I witnessed during the battle for the mountain." Dain answered slowly, "he was slow to act, and then he went after Azog himself? It was not a wise move, and look where he is now. He may not be the fighter he used to be. I escaped the battle light scaved compared to him."

"He took on Azog the Defiler, and won." Ailyn answered her voice becoming annoyed, "you did no such thing Dain. With all due respect." Dain looked over the three, his face beginning to grow red with anger.

"You three have done more harm than good, I am afraid." Dain sighed, "not the men of Dale will come crawling back for more help, and take all that we have here in the mountain." He let out a dark chuckle, "do you three truly think we have anything to spare?"

"I think we know what it is like to have so little that our fathers must stay up all day and all night just to make sure we are fed." Fili answered sternly, "all three of us are very aware of the struggles life and present. When we were in the Blue Mountain the race of men there did not turn us away. We will show the same respect to the men of Dale."

Dain opened his mouth, but Fili stood, "I suggest you let us, and Balin handle the situations in Dale. Seeing as you do not truly _understand_ the situation itself." As Fili pushed in his chair, Kili and Ailyn stood and began to follow Fili out of the room.

"Ailyn." Dain called suddenly, stopping the Dwarrowdam. She turned to look at Dain, then back at her cousins. She nodded for them to leave, before slowly making her way back to Dain who was now standing.

"You said your father awoke the other night?" He questioned calmy.

"Yes." Ailyn answered.

"Why was I not alerted?" Dain questioned, making Ailyn tilt her head to the side in question.

"Should you have been?"

"I think so."

"You seem to think too much." Ailyn snapped, causing Dain to laugh.

"I see ya have ye father's fire. Stubbornness." He walked around the table to her, "some may even say it is a bit out of control, for...someone of ya status and position." Ailyn stayed silent for a moment, "what do you mean?"

"Well perhaps Thorin decision to put a sword in ya hand was not the wisest." Dain shrugged, "some think he should have done something different."

"My father taught me how to fight in order to survive." Ailyn crossed her arm, "but of course you would have no need of that, for you still had your stronghold in the Iron Hills, when Erebor was lost."

"But there is surly no need for ya to continue such a practice now. Since ya have the mountain back, ya should think of takin' up a more, traditional role. One that would be more respectable for a...princess of Durin." A small smile grew upon his lips.

"I assume you are coming to a point, Dain?" Ailyn asked staring a the Dwarflord.

"Perhaps it would nay be such a bad thing for ye to think about putting down ya swords, and takin' a husband." Ailyn stood still staring at the Dwarf before shaking her head, "I assure you I have no need for such thing."

"Ya may not want it. But it would be the best thing for a Dwarrowdam such as ya-self." Dain growled taking large steps towards her, "you should begin thinking of others, instead of only yourself."

"Is that what you think?" Ailyn asked, anger growing in her voice, "that I am only interested in helping myself? Why, because you have done so much for us? You may have helped win the battle for this mountain, and yes, a very large part of your men are helping in the repairs of Erebor. But do not for a second think that this is your mountain, or that I am bound to take a husband simply because others have done it before me. Do you think you can simply talk to my cousins as you please?" Ailyn stepped closer, "do not forget the oath your swore to your king. Most importantly, Fili. Kili and I?" She lowered her voice, " _do not forget who we are_." Dain stayed silent as Ailyn turned and walked from the room, leaving the lord of the Iron Hills in a red hot rage.

XXX

"What did he say Ailyn?" Fili asked for the third time as Ailyn was tossing daggers into a target, but only becoming more angered as she could not hit the middle. Her side ached as she went to throw a dagger again, but Filis hand caught her arm and took the dagger.

"What did Dain say to you?" He questioned.

"What did he say to you?" Ailyn shot back, "I saw the way you acted in there Fee. You were silent, and then you got angry and stormed out. That seems like something Kee would do, but not you." She shook her head.

"Dain, is…aggravating." Fili answered, "you know that." Ailyn scoffed and turned away picking another dagger from her belt, "aggravating…that word is too nice. He thinks…he thinks I would do much better in a gown than in armor. With a husband by my side instead of an army, or a sword.

"He said that?" Fili asked stepping to the side to look at Ailyn.

"He said some of it, implied the rest." Ailyn answered glancing at the ground.

"And you responded?" Fili questioned watching his cousin carefully. It was no secret that Ailyn took after her father in every possible way but one. Her anger. Her anger was not like Thorin's, it was not heavy and dark, it was not something that could be kept pushed down for too long. Ailyns anger was hot, and rash, quick and harsh.

"I spoke by disagreement with him." Ailyn answered before turning to face Fili, "don't worry, he's still standing."

"We have to be careful with this Ailyn." Fili answered, "until more Dwarves arrive from the Blue Mountains, and Thorin recovers fully, we must be careful."

"I know…" Ailyn sighed before sitting on a wooden bench, "I know."

"You're tired."

"I've been trying since I was five years old." Ailyn looked up at her cousin, "we all have."

"And we have done it, have we not?" Fili chuckled lightly, "it doesn't matter what Dain says, Ailyn."

"It should not be." She sighed shaking her head and getting up, "I need to rest." Ailyn stood before backing towards Fili, extending her hand for the knife he still had. Fili sighed lightly before tossing the dagger at his cousin. Ailyn caught it easily and turned to leave the training room.

Even though Ailyn was tired, she found that she dreaded the sound of silence. But this time it was not because of the war cries that rung in the back of her head, or the clashing sounds of metal on the battlefield. Her mind was focused on Dain and her father. She took the daggers from her belt and went to put them on the desk near her bed when she stopped staring at her hands. She held them out in front of her, stilling grasping the daggers. Both her hands were shaking. Ailyn focused and tried to hold them still, but still they shook. She let out a sharp breath before setting the daggers on the table. Laying on her bed she gently rubbed her hands against one another trying to calm herself. She fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes slowly, steading her breathing.

XXX

" _Steady now," Thorin spoke, standing off to the side his arms crossed over his chest. Ailyn and Fili stood across from one another. Ailyns hair was pulled back in a braid as she clutched two twin sparring rods, just like Fili, although he was quiet taller. He had started his training a two years earlier than Ailyn had, and she was determined to catch up. Both of them had finally convinced Thorin to let them try their skills against each other._

" _First one to either be disarmed or to yield wins." Thorin announced, giving his okay to start the match. At first the young Dwarves simply walked in a circle around each other. Fili was the first to take a swing at his cousin, just at the head, Ailyn ducked quickly before swining her sword to strike at Fili's leg, but he blocked it with his sword, shoving her back onto the ground. He looked over his shoulder to see if he had done something wrong, but Thorin only gave a single nod. Before Fili could react, Ailyn kicked his feet out from under him, getting back up. Fili turned around and got up quickly, before turning and clashed his swords with Ailyns. While neither of the two would actually hurt one another, they both knew that they had to prove to Thorin that they were more than capable. The two continued to parry back and forth, trying to get the upper hand. Both were quick and light with their steps, making Thorin smile softly._

 _Fili had knocked Ailyns sword out of her right hand, she stuck up her arm and blocked his next blow with her one sword. Ailyn sucked in a deep breath before taking her free hand and clutching Filis arm before treating it away and pulling him down to the ground with her. They both fought for control, Fili's sword was placed on Ailyns neck just as she pulled a dagger from her belt and placed it to his neck as well._

" _I yield." Fili smiled before falling backwards onto the ground with a laugh, "you're tougher than I thought Ailyn."_

" _I am a Durin." Ailyn smiled before helping her cousin up._

XXX

Ailyn bolted up from her sleep at the noise of someone pounding on her bedroom door. She jumped up, and ran to the door, opening to a concerned looking Kili.

"Kili?" Ailyn asked, holding her side as she ached. "What is it? What's going on? Is it Thorin?" Kili shook his head gulping in air from running, "It's Dale, it under attack. Orcs." He spat the name. Ailyns stomach hollowed out. "How many?" She turned and rushed to the wardrobe in her room, throwing open the doors and grabbing a leather bodice before slipping it on and tightening it down the side.

"Where is Fili?" She asked as she grabbed her two swords, putting them in her sheaths on her back, before tucking three daggers into her belt.

"Already down there." Kili answered with a frown, his bow in hand, "Dain tried to stop him…"

"Yes, well, Dain should know that is isn't likely that he is going to stop any of us." Ailyn grunted as she walked out the door followed by Kili. They made it all the way down to the entrance of the mountain, before they were stopped.

"Where are you two going?" A taller Dwarf asked his hand on his sword. It was the same Dwarf that Ailyn had met in the hallways, but now he was in full Iron Hills armor. Too much armor, Ailyn noted.

"Heading to Dale, to help against the Orc raid." Ailyn answered and left to step forward before the Dwarf placed a hand on her shoulder pushing her back.

"We have strict orders not to let you out of the mountain." He answered folding his arms over his chest, "especially to Dale." Kili and Ailyn shared a glance before Ailyn spoke again.

"Who's orders?" She asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Lord Dain." The Dwarf answered in a firm tone.

"And your name is?" Kili questioned with his bow in hand.

"Revlon." He looked at Kili, "son of Bulvon." Ailyns attention flicked to behind Revlon as screams sounded from Dale. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of black smoke rising into the sky. She went to run forward again but was caught by Revlon. Ailyn looked up at him and tried to get past him but he pushed her back again.

"Don't try that again." He ordered, "I have my orders."

"I don't take orders from Dain Ironfoot." Ailyn answered through gritted teeth, "my cousin is already down there now _let us through_."

"You don't command me." Revlon scoffed, "I serve Dain Ironfoot, lord of the Iron Hills." Ailyn glanced at Kili with a questioning look before he nodded slightly. Ailyn turned her head towards Revlon, "We do not have time for this. More or I will remove you." She stepped forward as her words did not seem to phase him.

"You may serve Dain, but I am above him." Ailyn kept her voice even, she had never liked to use her stature as a weapon, but there were times when she had no choice, "I am Ailyn Oakenshield, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, King of the Long Beards, King Under the Mountain and heir to the throne of Durin." Revlon stared at her for a moment.

"Now, please, get out of out way." Ailyn spoke again holding her head tall. Revlon swallowed before slowly stepping aside. Ailyn and Kili took off towards Dale, never once did they slow down until they were near the entrance of the city. They would hear shouts and yells, while the air filled with the smell of smoke.

"FILI!" Kili yelled calling for his brother. Ailyn looked around before finding the smoke, "Kili," she pointed towards the far end of Dale. "There." Again the two took off running. Dale was empty, all the houses were shut, with no movement. The two Durins continued to run, until they both suddenly came to halt, as Ailyn pulled Kili behind a building. She put a finger to her lips as deep voices could be heard arguing.

"We should be burning the rest of this place." One Orc snapped as four stepped forward down the street of Dale.

"We have our orders!" Another, taller one spat, "burn the city, _after_ we find them!"

"Let's just put arrows in their heads and be done with it!" Another orc grumbled dragging his bloodied weapon on the ground, "the oldest one is already here."

"We need the other two!" The taller one ordered, "Now shut up!" Kili glanced at Ailyn as he knocted his bow with an arrow. Ailyn nodded slowly arming herself with her swords. When the orcs had their backs turned towards the two. Kili stepped out and aimed his arrow, before losing it, sending it flying into one of the orcs skulls. The monster let out a wail as it died falling to the ground. The other three turned quickly with a growl before charging at the two. Kili notched another arrow, while Ailyn moved forward swinging her swords at two of the orcs, one was hit in the knee while the other ducked and came back around, hitting her in the back. She let out a grunt before turning quickly sticking her left sword into the side of an orc. Kili had taken on another orc, landing an arrow in its head, just as other came up behind him.

"Kili!" Ailyn yelled, "Behind you!" She let out a surprised grunt as she hit the ground her swords flying out of her hands. She fought the orc on top of her trying to reach one of her daggers in her belt. The orc laughed as the creature captured the Dwarrowdams arms digging his claws into her left arm.

"Daddy isn't here to save you is he." The orc taunted.

"No, he's killed enough of you." Ailyn spat back before ripping her arm away, and went to grasp her dagger. The orc grabbed Ailyn throat and growled.

"And now we can kill him." He spat before laughing darkly, "he isn't awake yet. Have you ever wondered why?" The Orc taunted making Ailyn's eyes go wide as she stopped struggling.

"What do you mean?!" She demanded, but the Orc only laughed, "tell me!"

"Your cousin isn't the only one to come in contact with poison!" The orc spat before gripping Ailyns throat again, squeezing. Finally Ailyns hand wrapped around her dagger. In one swift movement Ailyn jabbed the dagger into the Orc throat, black blood oozing from his dead body. She shoved the Orc off jumping back up grabbing her swords. She turned ready for another attack at the sound of an approaching orc, but suddenly the dark skinned monster stopped before falling forward onto the ground. Ailyn looked up breathing in heavily to see Fili standing before her.

"You two took your time." Fili spoke helping his cousin to stand.

"Well, it seems that you rather had everything under control." Ailyn stood, "apart from the town being on fire." Fili chuckled, "Bard has men on the fires. They were just empty shops. I chased the rest of the orcs over here." The two turned as Kili called to them, warning of more coming. Fili spun his sword in his hand before rushing forward with Ailyn at his side, while Kili moved on top of a barrel shooting down all the Orcs he could hit. Fili swung his sword to the side, while Ailyn to the other, both fighting swiftly and smoothly. Fili's dagger landed in the head of an orc as Ailyn turned to stab one in the back that had found its way to her cousin.

"Where are these coming from?" She asked pushing one back, and stabbing another.

"Bard said they came from the south part of the forest. He didn't see them until they were in Dale." Fili answered. Kili landed an arrow in the head of the last orc letting out a breath.

"How is everything?" Kili questioned as he approached his brother.

"Few dead, mostly wounded." Fili frowned wiping his forehead with his sleeve, "Bard has people putting out the fire, and tending to the wounded now. Dwalin is down here somewhere." Fili looked around. Ailyn let out a long breath before looking around, her eyes landing on the corpse of the Orc. His words still ringing in her head. She let out a low groan, gripping her side.

"Ailyn." Fili spoke looking over to his cousin.

"I'm fine." She waved him away.

"Go back to the mountain." Fili half asked, half ordered, "rest, we'll clean this up." Ailyn went to protest but her side had begun to bleed again.

"Don't hurt yourselves anymore." She spoke before turning and making her way back to the mountain. By the time she had gotten back a layer of her undershirt had been soaked in blood. She entered the mountain and leaned against a wall breathing in heavily.

"What in Mahal's name have you done?" A Dwarf ran over to her. Ailyn recognized the Dwarf to be Revlon and rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing, go back to your post." She pushed off from the wall and began to walk towards Oin's office. She pushed open the door and began to look through the wooden cabinets that he had set up.

"What are you doing?" Revlon questioned from the door, "you should go get Oin."

"I know what I'm doing." She sent a glare at him before pouring disinfectant over her wound. She flinched slightly before grabbing a needle and thread, a part of her stitches had come undone. Slowly and gradually she began to stitch her wound up.

"What are you-"

"I know what I'm doing." Ailyn snapped before finishing in a hurry before grabbing a few things from Oins office and raced up the stairs to her father's room. She burst through the doors to see Balin and Oin in the room. They both looked up in alarm, at her entrance and possibly at the state of her. Ailyn knew was still bleeding a bit, and was covered in black orc blood.

"Ailyn." Balin stood quickly. Ailyn set the bottles on the table Oin was at.

"Check for signs of poison." She ordered, "now!" Both Blain and Oin rushed over to Thorin and began to look him over. Slowly Oin lifted one of Thorin's hands, to reveal that his fingernail were growing back.

"How did ya know, Lassie?" Oin asked as he ran to his desk and began searching through the supplies he had.

"Nevermind how I knew." Ailyn swallowed staring at her father, "just fix it. Please…" She whispered, unable to move or tear her eyes away from her father. Blain and Oin went to work trying to figure out what kind of poison that Thorin had been infected with.

"Orc poison." Ailyn muttered out still standing in the middle of the room. She replayed what the orc had said in her head again and again. She was snapped back to reality by harsh coughing. Her eyes darted towards her father as he tossed in the bed coughing. Ailyn went to walk towards him but stopped abruptly as Thorin shot up from the bed and leaned over the side, black liquid falling from his mouth.

"No...no-no!" Ailyn called tears gathering in her eyes, "Adad!"

"Ailyn you need to leave." Balin spoke trying to push her back from Thorin, "he'll be alright, Ailyn. Ailyn you need to leave." Ailyn fought against Balin her eyes on her father as he continued to cough, and cough. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her as she found herself being pulled from the room. Revlon kept his grip on the Dwarrowdam as he pulled her from the room, surprised by how strong she was.

"Let me go!" Ailyn shouted as she as taken from the room, the doors swinging shut, "let me go!" She yelled struggling and trying to get lose from Revlon's grip,"he's my father! Adad!" Tears ran down her face as her legs gave way and she dropped to the ground.

"Ailyn!" Fili ran to her, dropping to his knees beside her, immediately wrapping his arms around. Dwalin and Kili were right behind him, but they didn't stop and ran straight to Thorin's room.

"Kili!" Fili called still holding Ailyn as she half cried, half screamed into his shoulder. Fili looked up at Revlon, "what in Durins name happened?!" He demanded.

"He got sick...started coughing up black…" Revlon stood still staring at the door, then to the Durins on the floor.

It was odd, he thought. Seeing them in a pile on the floor, nothing more than crying children. Despite what Dain had said about them a part of Revlon had always respected the Durins. The stories he had heard about them. The three youngest, fighting side by side on the battlefield...never letting anything hurt one another. They were lethal, and true force to be reckoned with. Thorin, an exiled king who brought his people to life again. The Dwarf king who lead countless battles for his people, who fought beside his men, with no thought for glory. The Dwarf who trained his only a child, a daughter no less, to be just as fierce and strong as any warrior who had come before her. They were all worthy of the name of Durin. But now...he looked down at the daughter of Durin, and the golden haired lion on the floor, and they looked so different. So small.

"Come on." Fili stood up slowly, bringing Ailyn into his arms, "he'll be alright." He whispered into his cousins hair, preying to Mahall that it was true. Fili was aware that is would take a lot to break his family. Losing Thorin...that certainly would.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back:) Sorry it has been so long but I'm gonna start updating this story again, yay! Please let me know what you think, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been hours.

The mountain was quiet as Fili wandered down the halls. He finally came to the doors of his uncle's room and was surprised to see Kili pacing outside the doors.

"Kili." Fili called to his brother. The raven haired Durin turned to his brother and surprised Fili with a hug. Fili quickly gathered his brother in his arms. He knew something was wrong...Kili never acted like this, he hadn't since he was small.

"What did they say, Kili?" Fili pulled away from his brother a bit, still holding his shoulder gently.

"I don't...I-I don't know Fee." Kili's voice was just above a whisper and raspy, "they haven't said anything...I just hear him coughing…" The two brother sat against the stone wall, silently,waiting.

XXX

Her sword hit the wooden dummy again and again, each time creating a cut deeper than the last. Ailyn kept her hand steady as she beat the wooden figure. A scream escaped her lips as she cast her sword to the ground.

" _Don't do that_ …" A whispery voice hissed, causing Ailyn to spin around, only to see the training room empty.

" _You're going to hurt yourself, Dwarfling…"_ The voice came again from behind Ailyn. She spun around again, only to see nothing there.

" _We wouldn't want that...now would we?"_ The voice seemed to smile. Ailyn took a long breath listening. The voice sounded like it belonged to a woman. She quickly spung her sword in her hand, ready for an attack. The voice laughed.

" _Look at you…"_ It whispered moving closer. " _My, my, how you've grown."_ Suddenly Ailyn felt a weight upon her. She groaned, before she was forced to her knees, unable to move. The whisper of a hand swept Ailyn's cheek, " _oh how I have missed you_." Air flew by Ailyn's ear as a shudder went down her spine.

"Who are you?" She demanded with a grunt, trying to free herself, "what do you want?!"

" _You wouldn't know me...it was a very...long time ago."_ The voice sounded almost sad, before it laughed with mockery, " _Ah, look at you, trying to fight."_ Ailyn gasped in a ragged breath of air as she felt her throat beginning to close.

" _Pathetic_ …" The voice laughed casting Ailyn to the floor with surprising force. She turned quickly finally being able to move, a dagger flashing in her hand, but the room felt empty once again. She whirled around as someone said her name

"Ailyn?" Revlon stared at her confused and slightly afraid, "what are you…" He looked around the room before back at Ailyn, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Ailyn placed her dagger back in her belt not taking her eyes from the Dwarf, "what do you need?" She cleared her throat and pushed her hair from her face.

"It's Thorin." Revlon answered before swallowing. Ailyn's face turned pale, she took a few steps towards Rulvon slowly her voice dropping into a whisper, "What happened?" Revlon took in a breath before answering the Dwarrowdam.

Before Revlon had even finished his sentence, Ailyn had run from the training room, towards the royal chambers. She was breathing hard by the time she got to the doors, and burst through them without pausing.

XXX

The next day, Ailyn looked out at the training area, pulling on her leather bracers. Two Dwarves from the Iron Hills sparred in one ring while a few others chatted and talked.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Fili questioned as he came to sit beside his cousin.

"I have to start again sometime." Ailyn looked at him, "I am healed enough. I could defend myself well enough in Dale, against Orcs."

"Yes…" Fili nodded slowly, "but Orcs, you can kill. In here, you can't kill them." He chuckled, "you have to either beat them, or yield. And I know you don't yield."

"No, I don't." Ailyn shook her head, "I won't." She adjusted her grip on her sword. Her eyes flickered around the training room watching the other Dwarves fighting or cheering. Fili let out a sigh and sat back down. There was a group of Iron Hill Dwarves that seemed to be having a small tournament. Ailyn sat back down watching carefully. There were two Dwarves currently fighting each other. One was a good sized Dwarf, he swung an axe with impressive force. But his opponent, caught the handle of the axe with his hand and shoved the other Dwarf to the ground. The larger black haired warrior grinned like a wolf and held his sword up as the crown burst into the cheers.

"Who's next?" He boomed turning in a small circle looking around the room. No other Dwarves stood, so he laughed, "cowards!" He called and returned to the bench taking a long drag of ale. Ailyn turned towards Fili and shrugged. He looked at her for a moment before looking back at the black haired Dwarf and his eyes went wide, "Ailyn, no, no, no-" he tried to catch his cousin as she stood and began to walk over to the group of Dwarves. He cursed in under his breath before following Ailyn.

"Ailyn, don't." Fili muttered to her, stepping in front of Ailyn catching her arm, "come on. He's healed from the battle, you aren't. Not completely."

"You need someone to fight?" Ailyn asked ignoring her cousin. Fili let out a irritated sigh, and moved to stand next to her. The black haired Dwarf looked over at her, then to the sword on her belt.

"Not you Lassie." He laughed and shook his head, "You shouldn't even be in here. Go back up to your room and your sewing," He joked, and a few other Dwarves broke out laughing.

"I'd like to try." Ailyn answered; now even more determined to fight him, "It is clear you think a Darrowdam cannot fight." She shrugged, "I want to prove you wrong." The Dwarf stopped drinking and looked at Ailyn curiously. "I'm Derin." He spoke his name like it was supposed to mean something, "What's your name?" Ailyn smiled and pressed her hand to Fili's side to stop him from telling the Dwarf who she actually was.

"Torvi." She replied with a small sad smile, "I am...the daughter of a blacksmith. Surely you won't turn down _my_ challenge will you?" She tilted her head to the side in question, "not after you think that I don't belong here." Derin shrugged and grinned, turning towards the group of Dwarves, "I accept. I need any easy fight." He picked up his sword. "You won't last more than a minute." He walked to one of the rings.

"We'll see." Ailyn smiled,took one sword from her belt, and walked to the ring. Fili took a seat on the steps and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Who taught you to fight?" Derin asked as he circled around Ailyn.

"My father." Ailyn answered, watching Derin carefully. He was certainly a worthy competitor. But he was cocky. Perhaps a bit too much, Ailyn thought. He was certainly fit, with well toned muscles showing through his shirt. He had brute strength, and he relied on that. Ailyn had strength as well, but her skills were also with a sword, and that of physical fighting.

"Well, I'll make sure not to break anying." Derin spoke before lunging at Ailyn like a wolf, his sword flashing as he swung it at her head. Ailyn ducked down and moved to the side, quickly avoiding him all together. She swung around and rammed her foot against his knee. He grunted but didn't fall. Derin growled and again aimed his sword at Ailyn. Again, she dodged the blow, turning in a circle away from him. Derin let out a harsh laugh, circling Ailyn again.

"Just as I thought." He taunted, "you can't fight. You aren't even using your sword."

"Or perhaps you just can't aim quick enough."Ailyn shrugged and twirled her right sword, bringing it around in an expert movement. Derin growled again and moved towards Ailyn, bringing his sword down right on top of her. She raised her sword upward to stop his blow. Metal hit metal as the two Dwarves pushed against the other with all their might. However, Ailyn began to lean backwards as her legs began to bend. She could feel Derin pushing harder and her legs began to grow tired. In a quick movement, she gripped Derin's left wrist with her left hand, squeezing tightly as her knee came up and harshly connected with his gut. Derin groaned and for a split second stopped his applying pressure to the the sword. It was enough time for Ailyn to grab his arm and move it away from his face, kneeing him for a second time and sending him to the ground. Ailyn took in a deep breath and smiled lightly as Derin groaned, rolling to his side and slowly getting up. The Dwarves from Erebor broke into a cheer and Fili grinned while the Dwarves from the Iron Hills just murmured and frowned. All of them had no idea who Ailyn was. They had never seen her before.

"But now," Derin turned towards her glaring, "I won't take it easy on you." He gripped his sword tighter and once again charged at the Darrowdam. Ailyn raised her sword to meet his. Derin turned and aimed for her again, and again Ailyn blocked it. It went on like this for a bit, each of them trying to get a hit on one another, the other blocking the blow. Both Dwarves aimed and blocked with incredible speed. Derin's blows became harsher and harsher as he grew angry with the swiftness of his opponent. Ailyn kept her blows and blocks steady and her stance precise. Ailyn kept her sword up ready to defend herself. Derin hit her sword again, and unexpectedly gripped Ailyns arm dragging her forward. Before Ailyn could react, Derin had grabbed her arm that held her sword, twisting it downward so she let out a loud cry and her sword clattered to the floor. A smirk appeared on his face before he slammed his forehead down into Ailyn's and tossed her to the floor. He chuckled, "looks like I was right. You can't fight."

Fili frowned and leaned forward more. "Come on, Ailyn. Get up," He murmured. The Dwarves from the Iron Hills cheered, while the ones from the Blue Mountains just glared at them and looked on at their princess. None reacted to her harsh treatment as Fili calmly stayed seated. Ailyn opened her eyes and took in a deep breath, getting to her knees, her arm reaching out to grab her sword as her head began to pound. Derin kicked the sword away from her and kicked her arm, turning her on her back. He smiled down at her smugly. "Really? Just give up already. Your father would be ashamed of you making a fool of yourself, Torvi." He pressed his foot onto her abdomen, pushing down slowly. Ailyn grunted lightly glaring up at the Dwarf, her left hand formed a fist and slammed it into Derin's lower torso and her right hand gripped his belt and pulled him towards her, so her knee connected with groin, Ailyn used her feet and his weight to flip him over her and slam him on his back. She got up quickly breathing in rapid breaths glaring at him, "Get up!" She barked, walking over to him as he scrambled up.

"Your- your sword." He groaned struggling to stand, trying to get her to give him more time.

"I don't need that to beat you." Ailyn answered swinging her arm up to block Derins oncoming blow. His sword collided with her leather bracer on her wrist. Her arm didn't waver under the pressure. Instead, she moved her arm down his and yanked the sword from his hand, casting it to the ground. Her right hand punched his chest moving him back, then her left again, then her right came up and hooked him across the chin. Derin growled and swung both his fists towards her. Ailyn moved away but was still hit in the shoulder. She steadied herself quickly and countered his attack with a hit to the stomach, then one to his face. Hearing a crack as his nose began to bleed and slamming her foot into his thigh. He dropped to the ground in pain. Ailyn raised her foot again and connected it with his chest as he fell backwards. He coughed and struggled to take in air holding his nose. Ailyn stared down at him with her jaw tightly set. Derin went to get up again but stopped when Ailyn slammed his sword down next to his shoulder, missing his arm but catching his shirt.

"Stay down." Ailyn answered, "I would if I were you."

"You'll pay for that!" Derin spat, and Ailyn tilted her head to the side, "Is that a threat?" She almost laughed.

"Yes!" Derin answered through gritted teeth. Ailyn smiled lightly and shook her head, "You have no idea who I really am, do you?"

"Why does that matter?!" He demanded, "you're just a darrowdam!" Ailyn nodded slowly, "Yes I am...but that is not all." She moved and grabbed her sword from the ground. Derin looked confused still laying on the ground.

"Who are you then?!" He demanded. Ailyn walked over to his head and kneeled down beside him, her sword in hand, she turned it so he could see Thorin's sigil on the handle, "I am an Oakenshield." She answered. Derin looked at the sword then at her, his expression going from confused to terrified. Ailyn refrained from laughing and stood slowly going over to Fili.

"Wait!" Derin commanded trying to get up, and then falling back down, his shirt still caught with his sword, "Stop!" Ailyn ignored him and walked back over to her cousin who was shaking his head with an amused smile.

"You played that well," He answered as he set one hand on her shoulder the other on her neck looking over her scratches and bruises, "Are you alright?" Ailyn nodded, glancing at the Iron Hill Dwarves who were just as surprised. Some simply stared at Ailyn, while others dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. Her eyes flew around the room, quickly growing uncomfortable with the amount of attention she had garnered.

"Come on." Fili lead Ailyn up the stairs grabbing his sword. While the Iron Hill Dwarves stayed in stunned silence, the Dwarves from the Blue Mountains cheered and laughed as Ailyn walked by. She nodded to them with a small smile taking in a long breath as they left the training room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fili questioned again once they were walking down the hall.

"I'm fine, Fee." Ailyn nodded, "just somewhat sore, but I felt like that anyway." She shrugged, and a twinge of pain went through her shoulder, from where she had been hit.

"You showed him a thing or two." Fili chuckled and shook his head, "You did well, staying calm while he became angered."

"He was bigger than me, I had to get him unfocused so he would be open for a hit." She looked at him with a small laugh, "I was also quicker than him, which helped."

"You still could have done more damage." Fili answered with a look. Ailyn shrugged. "Why hurt a good warrior?"

"He did say something to make you angry." Fili countered, "I saw the change in your stance, and your motions." Ailyn shook her head, "It's fine" Fili nodded slowly, "Will you be alright here? I told Kili I was meet him on the lower levels, he found some old shops." Ailyn nodded, "I'm probably going to wash up before lunch." Fili nodded with a smile before turning to travel down the stairs.

Ailyn turned and headed towards the upper levels where the royal quarters were. She had just turned into the main hallway when someone unseen spoke up.

"You beat him, then."

Ailyn turned towards the voice, whipping out one of her daggers to point at the person's throat. Revlon held up his hands quickly, looking at the dagger touching his throat.

"Easy princess." Revlon looked back up at her, "I meant no offense."

"Please don't call me that. What are you doing back up here?" Ailyn questioned sticking the dagger back in her belt.

"That looks painful." Revlon answered, touching the left of her face near her cheek which had begun to bruise. Ailyn smacked his hand away. "What do you want?" She asked again.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." Revlon answered, retracting his hand, "not many can beat Derin."

"Not many people fight like I do." Ailyn answered before continuing to walk down the hall.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Revlon caught up to her, "You and your cousins...you all are of course great warriors, which is no surprise." He laughed a bit, "The three of you...all have a very distinct set of skills that not many have. You for example," he shrugged, "I've noticed you hardly wear any armor, and you fight physically quite a lot."

"So." Ailyn spoke trying to walk faster and lose Revlon, not wanting to answer his questions. Revlon kept up his pace, "Why fight like that when you're a Dwarf? Aren't the ways we fight enough?"

"For you maybe, not for me." Ailyn answered finally getting to her room, and opening the door. Revlon grabbed the handle and pulled the door shut moving in front of Ailyn.

"Don't hit me." He held up his hands in surrender, Ailyn crossed her arms and let out a sigh waiting for him to continue.

"You have avoided every question I've asked you."

"You're right, I have." Ailyn nodded, "Because I don't like answering questions, please let me through." She tried to push past Revlon but he didn't let her.

"I am trying to understand you three." Revlon replied in a simple tone, "Alright? You, your family? You're practically legends. You and your cousins are _lethal_ on the battlefield. Your father...he didn't rest in exile, he kept fighting. I mean, do you four understand what people think of you all?" Revlon was showing a softer side to himself instead of the role of the harsh guard he played the other night.

"I know what others think of me." Ailyn answered in a sour tone finally pushing past Revlon into her room. He stayed in the doorway while Ailyn took off her belt and set her sword on her bed to the left of the room.

"What do you mean?" Revlon questioned still not leaving. Ailyn stopped and took in a deep breath letting her shoulders drop for a moment before turning back to the Dwarf standing in the doorway, regaining her firm composure.

"I know what you think of me." She spoke standing in her room, "I know what all of you think of me." She laughed a bit shaking her head, "I started working in my father's forge when I was five years old. I started training when I was seven, along side Fili. Kili started when he was seven as well. Thorin gave him a bow because he was much smaller than Fili, and could not lift a sword properly. My father taught me how to forge my own weapon and taught me to respect it." She glanced down at her feet before looking back up, "My cousins trained with me, we learned together and fought together. But you see, the thing is, is that my cousins? They got immediate respect from learning to fight. They were the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield, sons of Frerin and Dis! Of course they shall be glorious warriors!" She shook her head again, "But me? I got respect, but not the same kind. I got respect because I was a princess, the _daughter_ of the great Dwarf king. But when I picked up a sword? I was…'encouraged' to put it back down, and pick up a crown. Set my armor aside and take up a dress." She took a few steps closer, "I am still told those things to this day. After the journey to the mountain, after fighting and surviving the battle of the five armies."

"I didn't mean to…" Revlon began but Ailyn cut him off again, "Those aren't the only thoughts about me, or my family." She moved closer to Revlon, now only a few feet from him, "You see, other people think my family and I are just like every other royal. Selfish, greedy, showing off, fighting just for the popularity, just for personal gain. Like everything that I do is for my own benefit and no one else's. But that, that is where you are all wrong. You think I decided to fight for the glory? For the fame?" She shook her head and took a few steps closer, "I chose to fight, because there has been a price on my head, and my cousins since the day we were born. I chose to fight because I was not going to let them die, I wasn't going to let anyone take my family away from me. But even then, that wasn't easy. Being the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield is an honor. But it was never easy. All my life people have looked at me and judged me, because I was born a girl and not a boy." She looked at Revlon for a moment before turning away, tugging off her leather bracers, "I fight the way I do because it is a skill I can succeed at, and use to help defend my people and my family. I don't wear much armor because it just slows me down."

"But…" Revlon thought for a moment, "doesn't it increase your chances of you getting hurt? Hit by an arrow, stabbed with a sword?"

"Of course it does." Ailyn answered walking back over to the door, "but that doesn't mean I'm out of the fight. I'm not invincible, none of us are. We still get hit, we still go down. But the difference is, is that, we don't stay down." She answered, "does that make sense?"

"Yes." Revlon nodded, and stepped back, "I'll let you rest now...pri-" He caught himself as Ailyn gave him a look, instead he just bowed and left. Ailyn let out a long groan and shut the door behind him.

XXX

"So you yelled at him?"

"I didn't yell at him!" Ailyn exclaimed leaning in the chair, "At least…I didn't mean to…" Her hand rested on over her eyes, "I was just… annoyed, and tired…"

"Then you need to sleep more." Thorin looked over at his daughter from where he half sat half laid in the bed. He was paler than normal and his voice was a bit raspy and soft but he was still very much the Dwarf king he always was. Papers were scattered over his lap as he looked through some of the records of the mountain.

"I do." Ailyn answered looking over at her father who gave her a look that said he didn't believe her, "I...try." She replied in a softer voice, "it's just harder. I'm not used to it here, and then there are the…" She trailed off quietly.

"The nightmares." Thorin finished for her, "I thought they weren't that bad."

"They weren't." Ailyn answered playing with a braid in her hair, "but it changed."

"What about them?" Thorin asked, setting some papers into a pile before picking up another. Ailyn stayed silent, thinking for a moment, "They...seem more, real. Like they aren't dreams...but memories." She looked at her father.

"Could they be?" Thorin questioned gently, "could they be more than dreams?"

This time Ailyn responded promptly shaking her head, "no...I've have no memory of the things I dream. I don't recognize anything. There is a voice...a woman's voice by the sound of it. She talks to me, but it's not Dis." She shrugged.

"What does she sound like?"

"She seems...far away, and somewhat angry. But her voice isn't angry, but it isn't kind either. Annoyed, maybe?"

"How often do you have them?" Thorin looked at her concerned.

"Almost every other night." Ailyn answered, fiddling with her braid more. She hadn't told anyone about her nightmares in a while. She had thought she had finally grown out of them. During the trek to the mountain she didn't have any really, but after the battle for the mountain they had returned. More dark, and confusing.

"Have you asked anything from Oin? To help you sleep?" Thorin attempted sit up more, but it only resulted in a coughing fit. Ailyn got up quickly, going to the bedside table, pouring some cool water into a cup and handing to her father. He drank all of it before setting it on the table again, "thank you, Mizimith." He let out a breath before looking at Ailyn, "Oin could give you something to help you sleep, ask him." Ailyn thought for a moment before shrugging, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. The nightmare are so…" She shook her head as a shiver ran down her spine.

"It is alright to be afraid, Ailyn." Thorin spoke watching his daughter carefully.

"I don't get to be afraid." Ailyn spoke looking at Thorin. He smile softly and cupped her cheek, "my sweet girl. It is alright for to be afraid, but you must not let the fear overtake you. Don't give it that kind of power, not when you are so much stronger."

"Am I?" Ailyn asked sinking back into the chair, "stronger?"

"You've come this far." Thorin smiled at her softly, "despite all the challenges that stood before you. You can go further, I promise."

* * *

 **Well there is that chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I am thinking about adding more characters to the story, including several female characters, so if you guys have any ideas for new characters or requests please send me a PM or comment, I would love to hear your ideas :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, but I have a pretty long chapter for you guys! Let me know what you think :D**

* * *

" _I don't have a choice!" Thorin grumbled slamming his fist down onto the wooden table, making a thud echo through the quite house._

" _Thorin." Dis spoke gently but sternly, "you cannot think like that."_

" _How else am I supposed to think?!" Thorin snapped standing up abruptly, "We are losing business and don't have enough money as it is…" He shook his head letting out a long sigh. He turned and kicked over a chair in anger letting out a loud grunt but stood still suddenly as his eyes looked towards the corner of the room. Ailyn stood there in her night clothes watching her father wide eyed, her small hand clutching her favorite wooden horse._

" _Ailyn…" Thorin's voice grew softer as his shoulders relaxed, "what are you doing up?"_

" _I…" Ailyn looked at the floor focusing on her feet for a moment before looking back up at her father, "I heard shouting...I couldn't sleep."_

" _Did you have a nightmare?" Thorin asked gently moving closer to his daughter. Ailyn sniffed and nodded before looking up and reaching for her father. Thorin bent down and picked up the Dwarfling carefully before moving over to his chair placing Ailyn in his lap._

" _What was it? Orcs? Ailyn they cannot hurt you." He asked softly as Dis began to fill a kettle with water. Ailyn shook her head slowly fiddling with one of her father's braids._

" _Then what was it, Mizimith?" Thorin asked softly moving his hand under his chin so he could see her eyes. "You can tell me."_

 _Ailyn stared at her father biting her lip gently before speaking finally, "It was a woman…a woman was in my dream." Ailyn shook her head, "I did not know her, but she spoke to me."_

" _What did she tell you?" Thorin asked confused at his daughters dream._

" _I could not understand her." Ailyn answered softly. "But she was speaking…speaking in whispers...I could not hear what she was speaking."_

" _What did she look like?" Thorin asked sitting up more in his chair._

" _She…" Ailyn thought for a moment, "she was taller than I...her eyes were…" She bit her lip again trying to remember the dream she had, "her eyes were blue, but I could only see her eyes and her hair." She frowned remembering the dream._

" _Why could you not see the rest of her face?" Thorin asked carefully._

" _It was hidden in the dark." Ailyn whispered, "Her hair...it was red Adad. Red like it was on fire."_

 _Thorin looked up at Dis. His eyes considered Dis as she stopped what she was doing at Ailyn's words, looked at her niece, and then her brother. Dis shook her head quickly before going back to her work shaking her head softly._

" _I'm sure it's nothing." Thorin looked back at Ailyn and kissed her head, "Just a dream…it was just a dream."_

Ailyn shifted and twisted in her bed, trapped in a restless sleep. The shadow moved closer, watching the dwarf closely. Its eyes inspecting the rise and fall of her chest. An amused and wicked smile spread across its face as it neared closer, standing at the side of the bed. A gloved hand reached out timidly and ran a hand across Ailyn's warm skin. Pushing hair away from her face as the hand trailed down her cheek, and then down to her neck. Softly, barely touching it.

" _Look at you…_ " A smile sly smile appeared has white teeth revealed themselves, " _trying so hard...and for what_?" The shadow leaned down next to Ailyns ear holding her still.

" _They will all die anyway...and you won't be able to do anything_." There was a hint of glee in her voice as her words echoed the quietness of the room.

Ailyn shot up suddenly, gasping in breath her eyes darting around the room.

The _empty_ room.

Ailyn kept her eyes open, staring around the room slowly, trying to find anything out of place. Nothing was. The fire was simply embers illuminating the room with a warm glow, but not giving off much heat. Her swords were hung on the wall before her, her bow and quiver beside them. Ailyn let out a shaking sigh running a hand over her face, shivering. Slowly she moved out of the bed, still in soft pants and a night shirt, and wandered towards the door. Looking out into the hall, she found it empty save for a few torches. She guessed it was still night or at least early morning by the emptiness of the mountain. Still shaking, Ailyn looked to the right and the left before leaving her room walking down to the end of the hallway. She softly and pushed the door open. Her eyes scanned the room carefully, her eyes settling on the figure in the large bed.

"Adad…" She whispered looking at her father. Thorin stirred after a moment, sitting up slowly.

"Ailyn?" He asked seeming more alert, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nightmare." Ailyn swolled, walking over to the bed, "I didn't want to disturb you..." She glanced down, "Oin said you need rest."

"That doesn't matter." Thorin shook his head, looking at Ailyn. "You're shaking."

"My room was cold." Ailyn answered slowly rubbing her hand up and down her arm. Thorin nodded before moving the blankets back on the other side of the bed.

"Come on." He gestured to the place beside him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you…" Ailyn began as she took the empty place in the bed leaning back against the mountain of pillows Thorin had, pulling the blanket up to her neck as Thorin looked at her still sitting up slightly.

"Do I what?" Thorin asked concerned.

"Do you remember a women with red hair?" She looked at her father in question.

"What do you mean? A woman?" Thorin moved in the bed to sit up more, groaning a bit.

"I think it's a woman, it sounds like one." Ailyn shook her head slowly, "I had a dream about her...a dream within a dream really. I keep, I keep hearing a voice inside my head." She frowned, "So do you?" She looked to her father, "Remember a women with red hair? Someone we saved or...someone we didn't?"

Thorin stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head, "No...Ailyn. I don't." He let out a sigh, "It's just a dream Ailyn."

"What about the voice?" She asked urgently, "I've never heard a voice before, Adad."

"You've never fought a battle like the battle for the mountain before." Thorin spoke gently trying to calm his daughter, "It was the worst one yet. Ailyn, we went into that battle not expecting to come back. We just need time to adjust." Ailyn nodded slowly looking around the room, "Sorry I woke you."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Mizimith," He shook his head, "you can sleep here. I'll be here if you need something." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Ailyn's forehead.

Ailyn nodded and smiled softly before slowly closing her eyes again.

XXX

 _A week later_

"There are so many." Kili spoke his eyes watching the movement from below as Dwarf poured into the mountain. More than just military. These Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, and other places they had flocked to the when the Mountain fell.

The Dwarves of Erebor were returning home.

Ailyn spotted the company below helping and directing Dwarves to where to go. Many of them came with carts and animals. All of them packing up everything they owed to return to the mountain.

"These can't be all from the Blue Mountains." Kili shook his head slowly.

"They aren't." Fili answered pointing towards a wagon, "there, that group is from Moria...they are from the Grey Mountains." Fili continued to list a few more of the Dwarven strongholds, "They're all coming back." He smiled softly.

"We will have to work faster on restoring the marketplace, and housing on the mountain floor. I doubt all of these Dwarves will be comfortable in rooms for so long...especially ones with families." Ailyn spoke from where she sat on the ground, "We can't all give them connecting rooms."

"Balin is handling the room situation." Fili looked down at her, "Kili and I are making good progress on the market place. Some shops are already set to be used."

"Uncle is already looking at the plans and making moderations to accommodate the amount of Dwarves he think will be returning." Kili answered still watching, "we will have more room soon. The Great Hall is almost finished, Bofur and his crew have started on the lower rooms that had the most damage. The library is almost done." He smiled widely, "I think we are making great progress." Ailyn nodded and shifted on the floor uncomfortably.

"Are your stitches still bothering you?" Fili asked looking at his cousin.

"Just sore." Ailyn waved her hand dismissively, "it's fine."

"Well you know-" Fili began but Kili had started to hit his brother on the shoulder repeatedly.

"Kili stop." Fili moved his shoulder away and turned back to Ailyn. "You just-Kili, what is it?" He turned towards his brother, who quickly grabbed his shoulder twisting him to look at the side and pointed urgently.

"Durin's beard…" Fili's eyes widened as a grin spread across his face.

"Is that…" Ailyn stood up quickly looking down below.

"Yes!" Kili called as he turned and ran to the left towards the stairs that lead to the entry hall. Fili and Ailyn took off running after Kili catching up to near the stairs as Kili bound down them, two at a time. The three were met with a mass crowd of Dwarves. The ones who saw the three either gave noticeable gasps, or quickly bowed to them. Kili did not seem to care as he shove his way through the crowd, Fili and Ailyn right behind him. The golden haired Dwarf giving apologies and light nods in regards to his brothers behavior.

Ailyn followed Fili closely looking over at all the Dwarves. She was happy to see many familiar faces from the Blue Mountains, including Gloin's wife and his young son Gimli. But there were many other faces that Ailyn did not know, all of them seeming to stare at herself and her cousins.

The three finally found a break in the crowd finding a small pocket of space. Kili whirled around quickly looking worried, "She was right here. I saw her!" He frowned.

"We'll find her, Kee," Fili placed a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder, "don't worry." Kili frowned and hung his head slowly looking at his feet. Suddenly his head sprung back up as he looked alert.

"Did you hear that?" He questioned looking around again.

"Here what?" Fili looked confused.

"That!" Kili spoke again turning in circles, "My name."

Fili looked at Ailyn for a moment before a voice pierced through the low hum of the crowd.

"Fili! Kili!" The two princes perked up. Fili scanned the crowd and stopped as someone pushing their way through the crown caught his eye.

"Kili, Kili, there." He pointed out the movement to his brother. It was not far away and in an instance Kili was off pushing through the crowd.

"Amad!" Kili yelled as he neared the dwarrowdam. Fili held onto his brothers shoulder tightly not wanting to get lost.

"Kili! Fili! My boys!" Dis cried as she ran towards them finally wrapping her arms around Kili, pulling him in tightly. Dis kissed her youngest on the head before turning towards Fili and hugging in tightly, "Thank Durin you're alright!" She cried before pulling back a bit and holding Fili's face in her hands. Blue eyes looked at Fili's. Dis smiled lovingly at her oldest. She was shorter than both her children and Ailyn, but made up for it in wisdom. She had the dark features of Durin. With thick long locks and braids all over.

"Are you alright?" She asked pushing hair away from his face.

"Yes, we are Amad." Fili chuckled and smiled, "We are all fine." Dis turned and saw Ailyn again, smiling brightly with tears in her eyes hugging her niece tightly.

"I've missed you all so much." She ran a thumb over Ailyn's cheek.

"We've missed you as well." Ailyn grinned and hugged her aunt. "You must be glad to be back."

"I am." Dis nodded and smiled brightly looking around, "I still cannot believe that we have it back…where's Thorin? I heard we was not doing as well…" She looked at the three.

"He's in the King's chambers." Fili spoke, "I'll show you." He stepped forward but Dis stopped him.

"That's alright." Dis smiled softly, "I remember where it is, love. Thank you."

"We can have your things arranged in a room." Kili answered.

"Thank you, dear." Dis smiled at her youngest before turning and walking through the crowd and venturing her way through Erebor. She took her time venturing through the mountain. Her home that she had missed for so long.

She had finally made it to the royal chambers, standing in front of the door to the kings room. The dwarven guards bowed to her deeply before opening the doors to the room. She walked into the room with the confidence of a Durin, looking around, finding her brother sitting in a chair bent over a desk of papers.

"Thorin." Dis spoke softly still standing by the doorway. Thorin looked up surprised before grinning widely.

"Dis!" He stood up and made his way towards his sister. He moved slowly, still recovering, "I did not know you were this close to being here."

"I left with the first wave of Dwarves the moment I heard Azog was dead." Dis answered softly walking to meet her brother half way, "I needed to make sure you were alright, that Fili, Kili and Ailyn were all alright." She shook her head frowning. "I heard terrible rumors about the battle, Thorin."

"It's alright, Dis," Thorin set his hand on her shoulders looking at her, "we're all fine. Azog it dead. Fili, Kili and Ailyn are safe. We have the mountain back."

Dis smiled as tears came to her eyes, "Thorin, you did it. You did what father and grandfather always dreamed of."

"It is a reality now." Thorin kissed her forehead softly before returning to his desk and taking a seat. "It is more than a reality now. We have Erebor back, Dis. Now have to keep it."

"What do you mean?" Dis asked walking around the room looking at everything. It was very much the same as she remembered it. Thorin didn't change much in the room, "You are king now. A king with a mountain, a throne. Azog is dead." She looked at her brother, "We can breath again, Thorin."

"Aye, Azog is dead...but not all the Orcs are gone. There was a raid on Dale a week or so ago." Thorin shook his head, looking over some papers again. "They are not completely out of the game yet. Then there are still repairs on the mountain, not to mention Dain." Thorin muttered. He had been filled in on Dain's behavior while he was unconscious and was beyond annoyed.

"Dain shall be Dain." Dis answered walking over to the desk. "Let him mettle and mumble. He swore an oath Thorin, and he won't break it."

"I hope you are right." Thorin glanced at her before leaning back in the chair. "Then there's the damned elf to deal with." He muttered, "I would like to strangle him with his own hair."

" _Thorin_ ," Dis warned giving her brother a look, "you shall do no such thing. He is your neighboring kingdom. Grandfather started that fued. You need to end it."

"You hate him just has much as I do Dis!" Thorin sat up quickly but groaned in pain from the action, "They aren't fair and they never will be. They locked us in cells! They left Erebor to Smaug!"

"Yes, I hate them!" Dis snapped leaning on the table facing her brother. "But in the end it doesn't matter!" She took in a deep breath and looked Thorin in the eyes, "We aren't shaping this world for us anymore, Thorin. We are shaping and fixing this world for those who come after us. For our children. So they can grow up and live in a better world than we did. Don't you want that for Ailyn? Wouldn't it be nice for her to not have to look over her shoulder every two minutes, like she has had to for half of her life?"

"Of course I want the best for her, and Fili, and Kili," Thorin looked at his sister, " _everything_ I did, I did for them."

"Then do this for them, Thorin. Make peace." She spoke softer now. "Put aside the pointless quarlls and bloodshed that our ancestors started. Create a world where Ailyn, Fili and Kili can put down their weapons and live in peace." She reached over and grasped her brother's hand, "Create a world where they can live and be safe when we are gone."

"Aye, you're right." Thorin sighed.

"I usually am, Oakenshield." Dis nodded, content with her brothers answer, before sitting in a chair, her eyes glancing around the room, seeing that there were extra blankets and pillows folded up in a large chair, she looked back to Thorin in question.

"They...sleep in here sometimes. Ailyn comes in when she has had a nightmare. Kili sometimes even sleeps in here to start with. Fili wanders in during the night." Thorin explained looking around the room.

"You look tired. As did Fili, Kili and Ailyn."

"As they should be." Thorin nodded. "That battle was...impossible Dis." He frowned, "it was like nothing I had ever fought before. Even Moria."

"And they fought well? Fili, Kili and Ailyn?" Dis asked

"They fought...they fought like they had nothing to lose." Thorin answered looking at Dis, "I had never seen such fire in them. They really are my best fighters." He settled into the chair, sensing Dis would not leave until she heard the story.

"I took them and Dwalin up to Ravenhill with me. To take on Azog." He continued, "we got up there, and we couldn't find them." He swallowed his throat suddenly dry as memories flashed through his head. "In the beginning, I didn't-I didn't want to let them fight." He shook his head, "I knew it was dangerous, and the gold sickness did not help." Thorin took in a long breath. "We were at Ravenhill, Azog had seemingly disappeared. I had...I had Fili and Kili on my left, Ailyn on my right. Dwalin was there...I told Fili to take Kili and scout of the cliffs on the left side. They...they weren't supposed to engage. I told them to come back. I suppose...I think they got seperated...I was going to go and find them, after Bilbo came and warned us of another army of goblins coming,we were going to be over run." He looked up at Dis who just stared at him silently.

"There was a horn blowing...I looked up onto one of the cliffs...Azog was t-there." His voice quieted as he continued, "With...with Fili in his grasp." He looked at Dis to see her expression had changed from nervous to horrified.

"Thorin…" She shook her head slowly.

"Azog held him out over the edge…and Fili yelled at us, to go, to run...I was frozen Dis, I couldn't move, just staring at Fili, trying to get eye contact, trying to find someway to calm him...to-to reassure him that it was going to be alright. I haven't seen him that scared since he was small. But before I could move, Azog…plunged a sword into Fili's side, and dropped him." He looked at Dis again to see tears running down her cheeks.

"I heard Ailyn scream from behind me, as Fili fell and hit the ground…" Thorin's voice wavered, "Kili wasn't there, I saw though, he was standing in front of Fili's body. He ran off before I could catch him. I told Dwalin to get Ailyn out of Ravenhill, while I got Kili. But somehow...I couldn't find him, we got separated." Thorin's eyes filled with fear as he stared at the ground, "I didn't know where Kili was, Dwalin and Ailyn were nowhere to be found...and I came face to face with Azog."

 **XXX**

 _Thorin stared at the pale Orc, taking in heaving breaths from running. He was hoping to intersect Kili and get him away from Ravenhill. But now that planned seemed futile and he only hoped Dwalin would find his nephew first. Thorin's heart pounded in his chest as he walked in a half circle around the pale Orc._

 _The Dwarf let his rough breaths out into the cold air, as he approached his foe, his hand gripping his sword tightly. As he neared closer Azog let out a roar and ran towards him swinging his stone mace. Thorin ducked struggling to stay steady on the ice. All he could to do was back up and dodge Azog's swinging. Finally the beast had sunk into the cold icy water after breaking it up with his mace. Thorin followed his figure under the water, needing to know the defiler was finally gone._

 _A sharp pain pierced his foot as Azog's blade pierced the ice and the monster jumped up through the ice, knocking the Dwarf king to the ground, and plunged his weapon at Thorin's chest._

 _Thorin raised his sword blocking and holding the blow, straining as Azog pushed further. Thorin grunted and gritted his teeth trying to hold off the blade for as long as he could._

 _Azog grinned snake-like and raised his weapon which was embedded into his wrist, where a hand would have been. Thorin took in a deep breath, waiting for the blade to pierce his chest. But suddenly Azog was throw to the side, as something rammed into him. The pale orc hit the ground and rolled a reasonable ways away from Thorin. Thorin let out a stifled breath and turned his head to see what had knocked the orc away from him._

 _His body went cold, and his heart dropped into his stomach as his blue eyes met other blue eyes._

" _No…" He groaned trying to get up, and stop what was about to happen, but found his body would not budge._

 _Ailyn stared back at her father breathing heavily as she knelt on the ice. Her heart was beating loudly. She got up and grabbed her sword, turning to see Azog staring at her with a cruel smirk on her lips._

 _To say that Ailyn did not think her actions through was an understatement. She had come running around a corner when she had seen her father holding back Azog's blow. She knew she had to do something so she charged at the orc, with surprise on her side she was able to get him away from her father, but in turn come face to face with her worst nightmare._

 _Azog was the reason she did not know her grandfather, or great grandfather, and uncles. He was the reason she had a sword in her hand. He was the reason her people had to live in constant fear._

 _She watched as Azog's gaze drifted behind her, to her father who was still winded. Ailyn set a hard look upon her face and stepped to the side, blocking Azog's view of her father._

 _She gripped her sword tightly in her left hand while she drew the other from her back. Imagines of Fili's body remained in her mind as her blood began to boil. All her anger came to the surface as she stared down the pale orc. All the pain and anger she had developed through the years ran through her veins like fire._

 _She let out a war cry as she charged at the defiler. At the last moment she dropped to her knees and slid on the ice, slashing her swords into the orcs legs, making him cry out. He turned and swung at her with all of his strength. Ailyn ducked quickly and came back up to doge another blow, swinging her body away, causing Azog to hit his weapon against a rock wall. Ailyn jabbed her swords upwards against Azog's back armor breaking through his tough skin. He let out a sharp yell turning like lightning, his arm swinging into Ailyn, knocking her back against a rock._

 _Ailyn let out a cry as her back collided with the rocks, her head hitting a sharp edge. Dropping back onto the ice, blood beginning to drip down her head, taking in sharp breaths as she heard Azog draw closer. She rolled to the side just in time, as Azog planted his sword into ice just where her head had been. She grabbed a dagger from her belt and stuck it into the defilers upper arm, and pulled down his arm with all her strength, cutting open the skin. Azog let out a cry before ramming his foot into Ailyn's side, sending her back into the rocks. Ailyn yelled as her body exploded in pain. She tried to get up, leaning against the rocks, hearing Azog chuckling. Coming from the side, the defiler grabbed Ailyn with his left hand. She tried to turn away, but his grasp was too strong on her throat. She began to hit at the pale orc, trying to get free as he squeezed her neck. He pinned her against a rock and drew closer, growling lowly._

" _First you're cousin...now you…" He growled out, before plunging his sword into Ailyn's lower abdomen. Ailyn's eyes went wide as a gurgled grunt of pain escaped her lips._

" _NOOOO!" Thorin screamed as his wide blue eyes stared at his daughter, watching as blood soaked her clothing._

" _You lose…" Ailyn whispered, as she jammed her last dagger up into Azog's ribs, sticking it there. Azog let out a loud cry, letting go of Ailyn as she dropped onto the ice, the cold hitting her body like a thousand needles. Her eyes watched her father as he charged at Azog, watching and waiting for him to win. Struggling to stay awake._

 _She must have fallen unconscious because suddenly Ailyn was jolted away as Thorin shook her shoulder rapidly._

" _Aylin, Aylin, wake up." Thorin pulled Ailyn closer to him, cradling his daughter in his arms as he felt her cold skin._

" _Ailyn, it's me." He brushed her hair aside, cupping her head gently, his hand coming away bloody. He pulled one of his gloves off and placed it over the gash in Ailyn's stomach trying to slow the bleeding._

" _Adad…" Ailyn spoke softly staring at her father. "You're...alive…"_

" _Yes, yes I'm alive." He smiled softly and sniffed. He was bleeding rather badly from one of his legs, and no doubt had broken ribs._

" _What were you thinking?" He asked softly holding Ailyn as she shivered, praying to Mahal that Dwalin would find them._

" _I couldn't let you die." She coughed roughly, tasting blood in her mouth, "Am...am I going to die, Adad?" She looked at her father, fear lighting in her eyes._

" _No, no you're not." Thorin shook his head. "You're not going to die. Ailyn…" He looked at his daughter, "why did you do that?"_

" _I-I," Ailyn stuttered as she looked around, "I couldn't watch you die…" She coughed again, "I could-couldn't watch you die." She stared up at her father tearing running from her eyes, "I couldn't...do it…"_

" _Shhh, it's alright," Thorin pressed his forehead against Ailyn's, "it's alright. I'm here."_

 **XXX**

"She fought Azog…" Dis sucked in a deep breath. "She took on Azog the defiler…"

"I've never seen her fight so hard before…" Thorin shook her head, "Dwalin found us shortly after. He had intersected Kili, and gone back to Fili. He was unconscious but still alive. I don't remember much after that." He frowned.

"You four are alive, that is all that matters," Dis spoke, "and now we can rebuild our home." She smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, I am glad you have gotten here so soon for obvious reason, but there are also other things we need to discuss." Thorin sat back in the chair.

"Like what?" Dis asked curiously.

"Well, for one, heirs." He looked at Dis. "Fili is the oldest of the three, but Ailyn is my child. I want to make sure that there is no confusion or resistance to where the crown goes when I am gone."

"You think they would go against one another to get it? Fili and Ailyn?" Dis asked, shocked.

"I do not think they would do it on purpose, but I don't want to leave it open to negotiation."

"Have you talked to either of them yet?" Dis asked, "I am sure they have a say."

"They do, and they will. But for now I am taking with you about this. Because bringing up the question of who will be heir, also brings in the question of marriages."

"Thorin…you cannot be serious, they have only just gotten their home back. Still recovering from battle, no doubt just beginning to learn what it means to be princes and a princess with a kingdom."

"I know, Dis." Thorin answered. "Which it why I haven't said anything to them. I don't plan on meddling with their marriage choices yet…or at all. In the end if they all find suitable matches then of course I shall let them marry. I shall not throw them at anyone, nor pledge them to anyone without their consent, and yours of course."

"I am glad you already have a plan," Dis nodded with a smile, "but I do not think everyone will… abide by your rules. I think even though you do not plan to 'throw' anyone at Fili, Kili and Ailyn, other Dwarves will have no trouble throwing themselves or their children at the three."

"Yes, will I am going to trust that you shall have something to say about that." Thorin smiled lightly.

"Of course I shall, do you expect anything less dear brother?" Dis asked, kindly.

"Of course not. Did Fili and Kili tell you that I had a room prepared for you?" He inquired, "It's down the hallway a bit, one of the larger rooms."

"Thank you." Dis smiled and stood, she walked over to the doors but stopped as she opened them.

"Thorin," she spoke causing her older brother to look up at her, "they are alright, though, aren't they?"

"They will be." Thorin nodded, trying to give Dis peace of mind.

 **XXX**

"Look!" A Dwarrowdam enthusiastically pointed out the mountain as they came to the gates of Erebor. She sat in a seat in a wagon, practically out of her seat as she strained to see over the crowd of other Dwarves.

"Can't they go faster!" She exclaimed clearly upset at the speed everyone was moving.

"You could just get out and walk, Gavina." Another, more bored voice came from the back of the wagon. Gavina turned in her seat and sent a glare at her sister.

"Just because you aren't excited Gyda, does not mean I don't have to be." Gavina huffed and turned forward again, "I just want to see Erebor!"

"You could walk." Gyda shrugged with a small laugh before going back to her needlework, which was proving to be difficult to do in the moving cart.

"Girls, will you please _stop_! You two cannot act like this when we enter, what will everyone else think!" The mother of both the Dwarrowdam spoke up, "Now, behave!"

"I am, Amad." Gavina answered. "It's Gyda that is the problem, she's the one that doesn't care." The oldest sister huffed in annoyance. Gavina had orange blonde colored hair that flowed down her shoulder to below her waist. Her hair was gathered up in many, many extravagant braids and clips, forming her hair in am upward style, and framing her face. She had light copper eyes, and smooth skin. She was no doubt beautiful and she knew it. Her dress was some of the finest silk, a sky blue dress with beads along the seams, and embellished in silver thread.

Gyda had on a simple dress of green with some silver thread but not much, it was clear that the two dresses showed who was the oldest child and who was not. Gyda had more deeper colored hair, but it was still orange, and eyes of a deep brown. Her hair was braided away from her face, braids bringing her hair together down her back.

"I do care." Gyda protested, "don't say that I don't Gavina, not just to spite me."

"Well you certainly don't care like I do. How else are you going to find a suitable match? Hm? This is our chance! New eligible Dwarfs...not to mention the princes." She straightened out her dress.

"Do you actually think you shall touch them with a ten foot pole?" Gyda raised an eyebrow.

"Father met King Thorin on some of his travels to the Blue Mountains. No doubt that shall help the situation." Gavina smiled.

"He's a king now, Vina. He won't remember." Gyda answered shaking her head.

"You do not always need to be such a spoilsport!" Gavina snapped before letting out a soft huff, "if you don't watch your tongue you shall spoil everything!"

Before Gyda could respond the cart they were using jolted to a stop as the Dwarf who had escorted them jumped from the cart.

"Ye' walk from here." He spoke holding onto the side of the cart. "Head on inside, and ye' be directed to a place to stay. Ye' stuff shall be moved there."

"Thank you." Ravna spoke waiting for her daughters to follow. Gyda slid off the wagon from the side, while Gavina waited for someone to help her. But as soon as her feet hit the ground she was off. Walking ahead of her mother and sister, determined to get through the crowd as quickly as possible.

"She does realize she doesn't know where she is going right?" Gyda asked looking over at her mother.

"Please do not continue with this attitude for very long, Gyda. It makes all of this very tiresome." Ravna answered in a prim tone. Gyda shrugged and fell silent looking around. She had never so many Dwarves in one place. Definitely not such a variety of dwarves from different kingdoms. She was intrigued to see how they all got along. Her father had fought with lord Dain in the battle for the mountain, and had decided to move their family to Erebor. Which was a descious Gyda did not truly understand. They were happy in the Iron Hills and had a good life.

Now her father had deemed it a good idea, to root them up and move them to another home. He practically announced that he wanted to pledge himself to the now king: Thorin Oakenshield, and his family. Personally Gyda liked Dain more than what she had heard about the heir to Erebor. To Gyda, Oakenshield and his family seemed too grand, to have the humbleness they were rumoured to have. Gavina on the other hand was ready to settle right in to a life in Erebor. But Gyda knew that her sister was looking for more than a comfortable life. Gavina was also on the hunt for a husband. No dwarf was safe, even the princes.

 **XXX**

"Balin!" Kili called turning around a few times trying to locate the white haired dwarf, he spotted him and waved before pointing at a cart full of boxes.

"Where do these go?" The raven haired boy called, hands cupped around his mouth.

"Down to the village!" Balin called back after checking his list of inventory, "but you don't take it!" He called as Kili began to pull the cart.

"Kili, Kili. Stop. Kili!" Balin shouted at the youngest Durin, trying to get him to stop lifting such a heavy thing.

"Give it to me lad." Dwalin stepped in front of him, "ye' shouldn't be liftin' it yet."

"But I can!" Kili began to protest but Dwalin shook his head. "Not now lad. Go help with something else." He put a hand on Kili's shoulder before grabbing the cart and walking away. Frowning Kili went over to where is brother was helping direct incoming Dwarves.

"They won't let me do anything." He pouted, sitting on a few boxes.

"Would you rather tear your stitches?" Fili asked glancing at his brother.

"No." Kili sighed looking around. Suddenly Gavina caught sight of what she assumed were the princes. Both were well dressed, and had the sigil of Durin plastered onto their belts. She made sure her dress of straight and her hair was fixed before venturing over to them.

"My princes." She spoke sweetly and fell into a curtsy. Kili looked at Fili his eyes wide with confusion. Fili glanced around before clearing his throat.

"There is no need for that." He bent down and held out his hand for the Dwarrowdam. Gavina took his hand and smiled as she rose to her feet.

"You are too kind, prince Fili." She looked at the eldest prince, "I am glad the Durins are back in Erebor."

"As am I." Fili nodded with a kind smile. "Forgive, you know my name, but I do not think we have met." He glanced over at his brother who shrugged.

"Of course, forgive me. I am Gavina, daughter of Garvin. No we have not met, but everyone knows of the Durins. The eldest prince with golden hair," She looked over to Kili taking a few steps in his direction, "and you must be the brother. The raven haired Durin." She curtsied to him as well.

"Yes…" Kili nodded slowly glancing at Fili.

"My father fought for you in the battle for the mountain. My family and I come from the Iron Hills, but we prefer Erebor." She whispered with a giggle.

"We are happy that many Dwarves are returning to Erebor. Now we can rebuild ten times over." Kili grinned.

"Of course!" Gavina smiled widely, "It shall be so beautiful when it is done." Her eyes wandered around for awhile, watching the other Dwarves, trying to pick out any Darrowdams that could be competition. She spotted a few that threw glances at the princes, but none stopped like she had. She seemed pleased as a few glared at her, but she simply turned away from them, and back to the princes.

"Where is the princess? Ailyn?" She asked, noticing that there were only two Durins instead of three.

"Somewhere around here." Fili answered, not really sure himself as to where his cousin had gone off to. Gavina turned her head to the side as she heard her name being called.

"It was a pleasure to meet the princes of Erebor," She smiled and bowed again, "hopefully we can meet again." She turned effortlessly and walked away into the crowd.

XXX

Ailyn stood on the walkway, in the empty throne room, her eyes lifted to the ceiling, watching the green stone with veins of gold running through it. Her eyes came to settle on the throne. The upper right corner was somewhat chipped away, the marks look like a claw had gone through it.

"Magnificent isn't it." Dis spoke, coming to stand next to Ailyn. "The throne of the king."

"I always did my best to imagine what it looked like. The way all of Erebor looked like." Ailyn answered not tearing her eyes from the throne. "But I always wondered what this room really looked like. What my father would look like sitting upon his throne. I always thought it would be grand, and powerful."

"Is it not still that?" Dis asked looking at Ailyn.

"The first time I saw the throne? The first time I saw my father sitting there, as king…" She sucked in a breath, and shook her head, "I barely recognized him, and…" Ailyn shuddered at the memory, "it was the most terrifying thing in the world."

"What…" Dis looked at her niece confused, until she nodded in realization, "The gold sickness."

"I-I always remember my father talking about it…everyone talked about it," Ailyn stared at the throne, "but no matter how hard I tried, I could never imagine what it would look like. Being completely maddened with greed. I surely could never imagine my father being like that. I had never seen that look before. The look he had, his mind was...muddled, and consumed by gold. I don't even think he was my father, from the way he talked...the way he thought."

"Ailyn…" Dis touched her arm lightly, "it is over."

"Is it?" Ailyn finally tore her eyes away from the throne, "Is it ever really over?"

"You look tired," Dis touched a warm hand to Ailyn's cheek, "get some rest, eat something." She smiled softly, "You are safe, Ailyn. You're home."

"I will, thank you." Ailyn spoke softly, "I sometimes I find it hard to sleep. It's not…easy."

"Perhaps, Oin has something that will help with that? I can ask him." Dis smiled again before leaving the throne room in search of Oin. Ailyn's eyes finally turned back to the throne, slowly her feet inched forward closer and closer to it.

" _Does it scare you?_ " The whisper of a voice asked, " _does it?_ "

Ailyn sucked in a deep breath, "Go away…" She whispered.

" _I might…one day…_ " The voice sounded smug.

"You're not real." Ailyn gritted her teeth, "You can't be real."

" _No more real than you._ " The voice answered with a laugh, " _Don't worry darling. I'm not leaving again._ "

"Stop!" Ailyn yelled turning around swiftly, "Just go away!" Her voice filled the hall. She fell silent as there was no answer. Letting out a relieved breath, she slumped down onto a step just below the throne and closed her eyes, the memories washed over her and slowly the sounds of screams and metal against metal filled her head.

XXX

" _These cannot be_ your _orders." Ailyn spoke as she marched down the long pathway to the throne. It took every ounce of her will to not turn around and run back out. She did not want to see him. Not like this._

 _Her feet stopped before the steps, her eyes wandering up to the throne._

 _There he sat._

 _The king._

 _A golden crown upon his head, a fur cape clasped around his shoulders. Clad in golden armor._

" _Father." Ailyn had to force the words from her mouth._

 _The king look up finally as if he had only then realized she was there._

" _What are you doing?" He demanded in a deep voice. "You are to help move the gold!" He snapped glaring at Ailyn._

 _Ailyn swallowed, "We cannot move all of it in such a short time. It is impossible."_

" _Everyone said it was impossible to reclaim Erebor." The king answered, his eyes wandering around. "And we have proved them wrong." His eyes landed on Ailyn, and his gaze made her shiver. His eyes were cold, and distant. They almost seemed to be glowing blue._

" _What are you doing with that?" He looked at the sword at Ailyn's side._

" _I am going to fight." Ailyn stated firmly, "We have left the Dwarves of the Iron Hills out there long enough. They need us!"_

" _Those were not my orders!" The King growled, growing angier._

" _I am no longer taking orders from you." Ailyn protested, "We cannot leave our kin out there to die."_

" _We need to move the gold! A treasure such as this…" The king stood slowly, looking at the gold in his armor, "cannot be counted in lives lost." He looked up again._

" _You cannot mean that…" Ailyn gulped, her voice coming out weak and quite, as tears formed in her eyes._

" _It is worth, all the blood we can spend!" The king looked at Ailyn, noticing her tears and growling in disgust._

" _You are weak." He muttered before turning away to leave._

" _You are a monster!" Ailyn yelled causing him to stop, and turn back towards him. Ailyn set her jaw tightly, straightening her back as the king stalked closer, a low growl escaping his lips._

" _What?!"_

" _You are a monster." She breathed out. "And I no longer recognise you. You have sunken lower than you have ever been!" She snapped face to face with him, "You sit here in your vast halls,_ _without a care for those who would readily lay down their lives for you_ "

" _How dare you!" The Dwarf snapped, "I am your king!"_

" _You're supposed to be my father!" Ailyn countered, before a force collided with her cheek sending her to the ground. Her hands hit the cold stone, catching herself. Her right hand lifted up to touch her cheek, which stung. She turned quickly towards the king, to him staring down at her._

" _Ailyn…" Thorin breathed out, fear appearing in his eyes, as he seemed to come back to himself, realizing what he had done. Ailyn moved scrambled backwards quickly, looking up at her father as tears ran down her face. Thorin stopped as he saw the pain in his daughter's eyes._

" _I'm-I'm sorry…" He breathed out looking at his hands. "Leave me." His voice became dark once again. Ailyn scrambled up and ran from the hall, knocking into someone, stumbling backwards._

" _Ailyn," Fili reached out and caught her arm, "Ailyn, what…" he appearance of his cousin: tears streaming down her face, and her cheek red, lit alarm in the eldest Durin. Ailyn said nothing but shook her head, and hugged Fili tightly. Fili wrapped his arms around Ailyn tightly._

XXX

Her eyes snapped open as Ailyn heard someone approaching.

"What are you doing in here?" Fili asked standing a few feet from her.

"Just…remembering." Ailyn answered letting out a shaking breath.

"Don't." Fili shook his head, "You don't need to remember that."

"I know." Ailyn nodded slowly as Fili came and sat beside her.

"Have you two talked about it?" Fili asked, handing Ailyn an apple, to which she shook her head.

"Eat, Ailyn." Fili pushed. Ailyn looked at him and took the apple reluctantly.

"I haven't talked to him about it." She confessed, "I don't think I will. He doesn't remember," she tossed the apple from hand to hand, "I think it is better that way."

"He would not forgive himself if he knew." Fili nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." Ailyn continued to toss the apple around. "Fancy a walk down to Dale? I need some air."

"We should," Fili stood, "Kili is getting restless, Balin won't let him do anything." He chuckled.

"Let's find him and go." Ailyn smiled and got up as well, walking with Fili from the throne room. The two walked through the crowd to the other side of the mountain and down to another level where there used to be a market and houses. Kili was down there with a few other Dwarves cleaning.

"I'm just sweeping." Kili spoke as the two approached, holding the broom close, "Nothing more."

"Relax." Ailyn smiled. "We aren't going to ban you from sweeping. We are going to walk to Dale, want to come?"

"Yes!" Kili exclaimed with a grin, setting the broom down, "Let's go!" He raced towards the stairs to the main level.

Fili checked in with Balin to inform Thorin and Dis that they were leaving before the three began the trek down to Dale.

"Do you think we'll have enough room?" Kili asked looking at all the wagons and Dwarves still approaching Erebor.

"Of course, remember the stories uncle would tell us?" Fili looked at him. "Millions lived in Erebor. Once we get some of the lower levels fixed we should have even more room."

"Dale seems to be coming along well." Ailyn noted as they approached the walls of Dale. Bard had begun repairs on the wall a few weeks ago as more able bodied men recovered from the war. Ailyn thought the walls seemed like a large project for the men of Dale to take on, but she saw why they would need it.

"It's getting colder." Kili pulled his leather coat closer together

"Hopefully Dale can be rebuilt more before the snow comes." Ailyn looked at the sky, "I wonder what the mountain will look like covered in snow," she thought out loud.

"If not we could likely house them in the mountain." Fili suggested, following Ailyn's gaze towards the sky.

When the three were finally in the village of Dale they were surprised to see some carts filling the streets and people selling small trinkets from them.

"What's this?" Kili asked looking around curiously.

"The market," Bard spoke walking up to the three, "well at least the start of one. Today would have been market day." He clapped his gloved hands together. "So why not?"

"It's a good start," Fili nodded, "I'm sure it shall be bigger in no time." He smiled.

"Aye, I hope so," he nodded glancing back at the small market, "what brings you three here?" He looked back at the Durins.

"Erebor is rather...crowded." Fili answered. "And no one will let us do much heavy work… "

"... so we wanted to come and see if you had anything that needed being done?" Kili asked hopefully. Bard chuckled and shook his head.

"I, too, have been given directions to not let you three do much, but," he stepped aside and gestured to the market, "feel free to take a look around." He patted Kili on the shoulder before walking off to take care of some supplies.

"We truly can't do anything?" Kili asked, "I'm mostly healed!"

"Come on, let's just walk." Ailyn spoke, grabbing Kili's arm and venturing further down the path. Kili let out a sigh but followed his cousin and older brother into the small market. The villagers seemed to perk up a bit as they saw the three walking about. Fili had stopped to talk with an older man about some nets he was selling while Kili found a cart filled with an assortment of unique rocks. Of course they were nothing like those that were in Erebor, but he didn't seem to mind, letting the frail women selling them show him her favorites and which ones would go nicely together. Ailyn followed down a little further towards the end of the market, looking at a few carts filled with nice looking cloth.

"See anything you like, dearie?" A hoarse voice asked, Ailyn looked up rather surprised to see a Dwarf before her instead of a human.

"Um, yes, maybe." She spoke still looking at the Darrowdam.

"Surprised to see a Dwarf this far away from Erebor?" She asked from the stool she was perched on.

"Yes, honestly." Ailyn nodded. "W-why aren't you in Erebor?" She cleared her throat.

"When you get as old as I am, you know where to go and where to stay away from." She explained. Ailyn looked over her appearance, and did find her to be quite old. Her thick grey hair was pushed to the back and bunched into a bun. Her skin was riddled with wrinkles, especially around her grey eyes covered by thick spectacles. Her clothing certainly showed she was a Dwarf, from the Iron Hills, Ailyn guessed. She had layers of clothing, her skirt colors of dull purples and blue, her blouse a ragged brown.

"You want to stay away from Erebor?" Ailyn asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. For as long as she could remember, every Dwarf she knew wanted to get back to Erebor, not stay away from it.

"No dearie, not Erebor, but the feud between the Iron Hills and the Long Beards." She shook her head, "It's too much."

"Feud? What feud?" Ailyn asked stepping closer. The Dwarrodam looked at Ailyn for a moment before shaking her head. "It was a long time ago. Pay no mind to it."

"But you-" Ailyn was cut off by the women clicking her tongue.

"You needn't worry about it, princess." The Dwarrowdam looked at Ailyn and pointed with a boney finger. "You have other things to worry about. Worse things…"

"Things? What things?" Ailyn asked leaning so close she bumped into the cart, "How did you who I was?" She started spewing out questions. The Dwarrowdam pointed to the crest on her belt.

"You carry your father's symbol. A noble, and _known_ symbol, be careful who sees it." The Dwarrowdam answered. Ailyn looked down at her belt.

"Be careful who sees it?" Ailyn raised an eyebrow looking back at the Dwarrowdam, "What is your name?"

"Tumi." She smiled, "Tumi the Dwarf." She got up from her stool and began to waddle away from her cart, taking a sharp right down some stairs.

"Wait!" Ailyn called racing after Tumi, "Wait, please!" She nearly slid as she turned to follow Tumi down the stairs. She stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs, not seeing the Dwarrowdam, but could hear a faint humming towards the bottom. Looking around she didn't see either of her cousins, knowing it probably wasn't the best idea to follow Tumi on her own. But she shook her head mumbling to herself as she followed the steps down into the lower levels of Dale. It was dimly lit, and cooler. Ailyn stopped listening carefully, trying to follow the sound of Tumi's humming. She heard it still, a faint soft tune, but somehow she recognized it. Ailyn could not name the tune, or remember where she had heard it, but she recognized it.

"Tumi?" Ailyn called walking along a slim path into brick walls, "You-you haven't given me any answers!" She ducked under some broken wood stuck between the passages, "You've only given me more questions…" She mumbled trying to find where the Dwarrowdam could have gotten off to in such a hurry.

"There are always questions, even if you get answers." Tumi spoke causing Ailyn to twirl around stopping as she saw Tumi in a small space towards the left. Tumi sat in the middle of the space, which was only a little bigger than a broom closet. She sat in front of a small spot which had water boiling. Around her were a few boxes filled with cloth, and some with food. Tumi stirred the water slowly, pouring a light colored liquid into it.

"You aren't making any sense." Ailyn spoke as she slowly stepped into the room looking around.

"I am making sense." Tumi looked up at her, a serious look in her eyes, "you just aren't hearing it right."

"I think my hearing is fine." Ailyn countered standing in front of her. Tumi shrugged, "Not always. Sit, Oakenshield." She pointed to a stool. Hesitantly Ailyn sat.

"Are you going to give me some answers?" She asked softly.

"Are you going to have more questions?" Tumi countered.

"Most likely." Ailyn replied honestly.

"I won't be able to answer them all. At least not now," Tumi shook her head focusing on stirring the pot, "but go on, ask."

"W…" Ailyn began leaning forward but paused, trying to think about what to ask, not knowing how long Tumi would indulge her. "What feud? I've never heard of it."

"Not many have," Tumi shook her head, "it was a long long time ago, before Thrain, before Thror. Durin the deathless reigned."

" _Durin the deathless_?" Ailyn asked her mouth agape, "But how, how does anyone remember? It was so long ago." Tumi looked up at Ailyn through her gray lashes.

"You should know better than anyone, Dwarves don't forgive, and we don't forget." She sighed. "Few remember the real events, and causes. Some don't mention it at all, until it suits them." Tumi frowned and shook her head, "even then the events they tell are mutated and changed then the real ones. But you have-"

"Other things to worry about," Ailyn finished for her, leaning forward, "what _other things_?" Tumi looked at her.

"Simply because Azog the defiler is dead, does not mean the orcs shall simply leave us alone. It does not mean they have given up plotting and hating. Orcs don't forget either, and have nothing to lose. Your family on the other hand, now has quite a lot to lose. Do not forget the prophecy." She warned.

"Prophecy?" Ailyn raised an eyebrow, and Tumi rolled her eyes.

"Come now, you are a daughter of Durin are you not?"

"Of course I am." Ailyn stated firmly before thinking for a moment, "the prophecy of Durin." Tumi nodded looking at her pot.

"The king beneath beneath the mountain, the king of carven stone-"

"The lord of silver fountains shall come into his own…" Ailyn finished softly, "his crown shall be unholden, his harp shall be restrung. His hall shall echo golden, to songs of yore resung. It isn't a bad thing," Ailyn shook her head, "it talks of Durin folk returning home, which we have done."

"Indeed you have, but…" Tumi shook her head, "Nothing is very that easy. You are forgetting the last part of the prophecy." Tumi glanced at Ailyn. "Do you know it?"

"Of course." Ailyn nodded again reciting the last part of the prophecy, "The streams shall run is gladness, the lake shall shine and burn. All sorrow fail and sadness and the mountain's king return…" she slowed her speech.

"Many forget about that part." Tumi clicked her tongue, "it is not good to forget things."

"It sounds like you know something." Ailyn frowned, crossing her arms staring at Tumi, looking over at her skeptically.

Tumi looked up at Ailyn completely and let out a soft chuckle, "You look just like your father." She shook her head an amused smile still gracing her lips, "I know many things, don't ask me how. I can only tell you that I have lived long enough to know what I am talking about."

"You've met my father?" Ailyn questioned softly, "when?"

"When Erebor was first lost." Tumi mused, "I was selling clothes and furs near the outskirts of a small town. Your father had settled his people there for the time being, before your permanent settlement in the Blue Mountains. He was just as surprised as you were, seeing me." She chuckled, "His eyes were heavy, too heavy for being so young. But," Tumi kept her eyes on the pot, throwing in some herbs that sent out a sweet smell, "he was determined, and strong. I see that same strength in you, Ailyn. Just like your father, your mother too." Tumi spoke, causing Ailyn to perk up.

"What? My mother? You, you knew my mother?" She nearly jumped from the stool, "no one had ever mentioned her mother, save for Thorin and Dis telling me that she left, then what I heard through rumors."

"Yes, I knew her. She was with your father that day, then I saw her some days afterwards." Tumi shrugged.

"What was her name?" Ailyn asked quietly sitting back on the stool, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"You do not know her name?" Tumi looked up at Ailyn confused.

"No," Ailyn shook her head feeling like a child. "No one ever told me. No one ever talked about her."

"No one?" Tumi furrowed her brows. "Not even your father?"

Ailyn shook her head, "Not really."

"Why not?" Tumi continued.

"I think it was easier that way." Ailyn answered with a shrug.

"You were never curious?" Tumi mused looking back at the pot, the water now thick and green. Ailyn looked at the pot, a bit concerned, but left it alone.

"I suppose I was, at one point," Ailyn answered tearing her eyes away from the pot, "but then I realized if she wanted me, she would have been there. I had my father, my aunt, Fili, and Kili. I didn't need her."

"You seem very well adjusted to your circumstances." Tumi pointed out with a soft smile.

"Adjust or die." Ailyn answered, "I can't afford to dwell on things I cannot change. Especially on the battlefield."

"Your mother was a fighter as well." Tumi spoke glancing up at Ailyn. What she had said seemed to pique some interest in the princess. "Are you sure you don't want to know about that? Or her name perhaps?"

"I…" Ailyn paused and her mouth became dry. She had never been given the choice between knowing before, she had simply come to the conclusion that she wouldn't know. But now, now she did have a choice.

"She was a warrior?" Ailyn asked her voice coming out hoarse.

"A good one too. I imagine you thought you got all your skill from your father?" Tumi asked. "Which is true, you are much more your father's daughter than you mother's. But that doesn't mean you don't have some of her qualities. She was determined like you seem to be. But…" Tumi shook her head slowly. "She wasn't as kind. Losing the mountain changed her, and she became rather distant, angry. You were most likely better off without her."

"You make her sound evil." Ailyn breathed out.

"She very well could be," Tumi shrugged, "depending on your point of view."

"H-her name?" Ailyn asked, "What was her name?"

"Sera," Tumi said softly, "her name was Sera."

"You seem to know much about her…" Ailyn answered.

"I knew, like I told you. She came to me, sometime after she left you, I imagine. I'll never forget her, icy blue eyes. Flaming red hair." Tumi shook her head muttering to herself.

"Did, did you just say…" Ailyn's mouth had gone dry again. "did you say she had red hair?"

"Quite unmistakable." Tumi nodded, not focused on her pot as it began to boil over, "Durin's beard!" She huffed and tried to stir it quickly. "This is just ruined."

"Is...is she dead?" Ailyn asked her stomach beginning to turn, though she didn't know if it was from the thoughts running through her head or the harsh smell Tumi had coming from her pot.

"Course not," Tumi answered with a chuckle. "she's rather hard to kill. She did well after she left your father, made some friends in some high places. Someone is looking for you." Tumi spoke cutting Ailyn off before she could say more. Ailyn paused looking at Tumi oddly before she heard her name being called. She looked back at Tumi, watching her for a moment as she got up and rummaged through some crates looking for something. Ailyn was about to say something else but her name was being called again, and again. She bit her bottom lip slowly inching towards the door.

"If I wish to talk to you again, will you be here?" She asked looking up the pathway she had come down.

"Of course, of course." Tumi waved her off not truly paying much attention to her. Ailyn nodded and took off up the path again, happy to be back up on the upper level of Dale. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, trying to figure out where her cousins could be. Not hearing her name being called she started to walk back the way she had come hoping to cross the path of Fili and Kili.

She somehow found herself wandering around some of the lower levels of Dale. From the look of them, the men of Dale had not begun repairs yet. Everything Ailyn saw seemed to be broken. Stones, and beams of wood. Everything was a disaster. Ailyn paused a moment as she felt something crunch under her foot. Craning her neck to the side, she saw a silver chain under her foot. Her eyes flickered up to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, she bent and picked up the chain. She pulled it closer inspecting it. On the end of the the chain hung a ridged dark almost black green crystal. Ailyn pulled it closer inspecting the stone. It didn't shine like the ones in the mountain, but it was hard, and somewhat heavy for such a small thing.

Ailyn's eyes snapped up as she heard the breaking of wood. Her eyes scanned the desolate courtyard she was in. Nothing was there, but the hairs on her neck stood up.

Someone was watching.

Gently she placed the chain and stone inside a pouch on her belt, "Who's there?" She called walking forward slightly, making sure her feet did not make a sound. There came no answer, but Ailyn still kept her guard up, moving one foot then the other very slowly.

"Who's there?" Ailyn called again, but again no answer came. She traveled up the road aways stopping again and looking around. Seeing no one, Ailyn put the dagger back in her belt, and let her shoulders drop a bit. Just as she was about to take another step forward, intent on finding her cousins, she felt something collide with her back forcing her to the ground. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as she attempted to catch herself as she fell, but her right hand was grabbed, being squeezed tightly held behind her back. Ailyn fought against whatever was holding her, attempting to turn on her back. She felt another hand searching her belt, and quickly she forced her elbow up with all her strength, feeling it collide with soft skin, the thing that had hold of her jolting backwards, letting her go. Quickly Ailyn turned on her back, just in time to see the figure run at her again, hooded and dressed in dark clothing. Ailyn raised her foot, knocking it against the figure, hearing it let out a low grunt as it hit a wooden pole as Ailyn scrambled to her feet.

"Who are you?" Ailyn asked heaving in breaths, watching the figure as it stood up. It chuckled darkly but gave no response.

"What do you want?" Ailyn gulped goosebumps lining her skin as a chill ran down her spine.

"You think you can beat me with that?" The voice responded, dark and disoriented, but sounded amused.

"I can certainly try." Ailyn gulped, twirling the dagger in her hand and taking a better stance, ready for another attack. The figure chuckled again, and Ailyn could have sworn she saw a smile underneath the dark cloak. With a quick flick of the hand Ailyn was barreling backwards into a pile of woods and tools. She groaned as her back hit some wood, and a metal hammer.

"Come on Dwarfling, get up." The figure spoke pacing while watching Ailyn, "I am not done yet."

Ailyn looked up blinking quickly trying to clear her head as she stumbled to her feet. She watched the figure carefully, trying to figure out how it moved, her hand reaching up to pull her sword from her back. A cruel smile crossed the face of the figure, it's gleaming teeth the only thing that could be seen. It raised a hand again, this time nothing happened as it beconned Ailyn to come closer. Ailyn took in a breath while setting a stern expression to her face, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword, her feet setting against the cold ground. Watching carefully trying to figure out where the figure would attack from. In a blur the figure moved towards a dark silver looking sword appeared in it's hand, hitting against Ailyn as she raised her own in defense, holding her ground as the figure pushed against the sword.

"You're strong. Good." The figure remarked, with smirk. Ailyn grunted and turned quickly, to attack the figures other side, but was stopped at her sword connected with metal, and a strong hand gripped her arm. Ailyn whipped her hand away, and raising her sword, bringing it down over the figures head, but again was caught by her arm. She let out a stifled groan as the figured squeezed her arm, laughing.

"You fight like your father." It spoke in disgust, before tossing Ailyn backwards with surprising force, the sword flying from her hand.

"You...you know my father…" Ailyn stood up quickly despite the pain in her side, but all the figure gave in response was a crooked smile. Ailyn eyes grew darker as she glared at the figure before charging at it. Halfway she dropped to her knees and swung her leg out hitting the figures, toppling her over, before turning and getting back up, knocking the figure in the face with the back of her elbow, sending the figure back to the ground.

"Not exactly like my father." Ailyn answered kicking the figure in the side, "Now what do you want?" She demanded.

"I thought that was obvious." The figure laughed still on the ground before jumping up quickly and landing in front of Ailyn a hand gripping her throat, "You'll find out soon enough." The figure tightened its grip on the Darrowdam's throat as Ailyn fought against the shadow. She clasped her hands around the figures wrists and tried to pry them off. She felt herself being pushed backwards towards the ground. Soon her legs would give out, and once the figure had her pinned Ailyn got a feeling deep in her stomach that she wouldn't stand a chance. She took one hand away from the figures hands, feeling them clench tighter against her throat as fear rose in her chest. Bending her free hand to reach her belt she picked a dagger in her belt and steadied it in her shaking hand before bringing it into the creatures side. It let out a loud hiss dropping, Ailyn onto the ground. Ailyn hit the ground rolling onto her side, taking in deep breaths and coughing rapidly, then in a flash she turned back and jammed her foot against the dagger plunging it further into the creatures side. The figure let out a stifled breath before raising it's hooded head to look towards Ailyn. Without a single word the figure vanished into a thin smoke. Ailyn took in a long breath getting to her feet as quickly as she could, coughing harshly, as she ran a gentle hand around her throat.

"Ailyn?" Fili called running around a corner, Kili close on his tail. His eyes settled on his cousin and he was running towards her, "What happened?"

"I...I don't exactly know…" Ailyn looked around at the desolate pathway, wood and tools strewn all over, "I don't know…" She whispered again.

"Was it an orc?" Kili asked placing a hand on the side of Ailyn's head tilting it to the side to get a better look at the redness on her neck.

"No, no," Ailyn shook her head, "I know it wasn't that. It wasn't an orc, it wasn't anything like that." She looked at Fili, "I don't know what it was."

"Come on," Fili pulled Ailyn forward, and Kili, his eyes darting from one place to another, "we need to get back to the mountain."

XXX

"Well?" Thorin asked standing directly behind Oin, leaning against the desk in his room. His arms crossed over his chest.

"No bones are broken." Oin answered, tilting Ailyn's head up and inspected the growing redness. "Just bruising." He sighed, "The back will take some time to heal," He turned to look at Thorin, "but she will be alright." Ailyn stayed silent, sitting in the chair before Oin.

"Thank you, Oin." Thorin spoke with a small smile and a nod before Oin gathered up his supplies and left the room. Ailyn stayed silent her eyes cast to the ground as she felt her father gaze on her. She could see Fili and Kili sitting by Dis to the left of the room.

"Ailyn…" Thorin finally spoke after a few more moments of silence, "Ailyn look at me."

At her father's words Ailyn slowly looked up, her eyes landing on her father figure, but she remained silent. Thorin looked over Ailyn as he slowly walked towards her, as if not wanting to scare her. Again Ailyn casted her eyes down to the ground, and didn't look up as her father boots came into her view. This time she looked up quickly meeting her father gaze. Thorin gently placed his hand on the side of Ailyn's face, running his thumb over her cheek.

"What happened?" He asked gently, "You have to tell me."

"I'm not sure." Ailyn let out a breath, "It was something...it was something that I have never encountered before." She shook her head. "It wasn't an orc. It was too well trained, too calculated in it's movements to be something like an orc."

"You didn't see it?" Thorin asked again.

"Not clearly, it was like a dark shadow." Ailyn answered, "But it talked, the voice distorted and dark. Broken, like talking through a wall."

"What did it say?" Dis asked from where she was sitting.

"It said that I was strong," Ailyn answered looking at the far wall, "it was glad I was strong. I think it wanted something but I don't know what…" She paused glancing at the ground.

"Ailyn, what is it?" Thorin asked looking at her. Ailyn bit at her bottom of her lip, "It told me that I fought like my father." She looked at Thorin, "I think whatever it was, knew you. I believe it wanted this." Ailyn reached into her belt and pulled out the chain and crystal. Thorin took the chain and inspected it closely before he looked at Ailyn and then towards Dis who shook her head. A heavy sigh left Thorin's lips as he bent down and pressed a kiss to Ailyn's forehead. "You need to rest." He stood, "You all do." Kili and Fili looked at their uncle, "I am sending Dwalin to guard your rooms." He stated walked back over to his desk. For a moment Kili opened his mouth to protest before Fili set a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Uncle." Fili nodded and walked towards the door.

"Be safe, my loves." Dis answered placing a kiss on Kili's hand, "I shall come to you soon." Kili nodded and gave his uncle a nod which Thorin returned with a small smile. The three left the room to be met with Dwalin in the hall who walked with them to their room.

"What do you think it was?" Dis asked as soon as they were alone, she stood and walked over to the desk.

"I am not sure," Thorin shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing, "and any ideas I do have, I heavily reject." He tossed the necklace onto the table.

"Thorin," Dis sat near him, "simply because you reject the thought of something does not mean it will go away."

"We cannot be certain, we have no proof." Thorin spoke

"Is this not proof enough?" Dis asked looking at the necklace, "I hate to say it, but is it not proof?"

"Not enough." Thorin stated firmly, "Not enough. Not yet."

"Thorin," Dis stood and moved the necklace towards her. "This is _hers_ and you know it, even if you are not willing to believe it." Dis hissed, "You cannot ignore this any longer brother, not if she attacked Ailyn."

"She should not even know Ailyn, let alone recognize her." Thorin growled swiping the necklace off the desk, "Last time I knew of her was a week after she left and then she was gone. But I know she does not have magic!"

"Thorin," Dis set a hand on Thorins, "you need to tell her." Thorin looked at Dis.

"No," he shook his head, "we agreed not to." He stood from his chair and walked over to the fire, watching it intently.

"We said we would not tell her until she was older." Dis answered turning towards him, "She is older now. Thorin, if this is true she needs to know, to be safe."

"She already suppose to be safe!" Thorin snapped turning around, "We all are. Fili, Kili and Ailyn, my plan to make them safe was _this_." He gestured around the room, "To take back the throne, to take back the mountain." He walked closer to Dis. "We killed Azog, they are suppose to be safe here, Dis. I don't have another plan." He sighed turning away again towards the fire, "She doesn't deserve Ailyn. I won't tell her, not yet." Thorin shook his head. "Send Nori to me, I need him to find out more about what is going on," He bent and picked up the necklace, "and to keep this safe."

"Thorin…" Dis spoke softly looking at her brother.

"Please, Dis," Thorin looked back at her, "let me do this my way. Please, Ailyn doesn't need to know." Dis looked at Thorin before nodding.

"Very well," She walked towards the door, "I shall get Nori." As the door shut Thorin looked back at the fire, clutching his hand around the necklace until his knuckles turned white.

"Damnit Sera." He muttered softly.


End file.
